נארוטו- האטאקה טאנקאה, ילדו של קאקאשי וסיפורו
by ONE OK ROCK 101
Summary: סיפורו של בנו של קאקאשי- אינו הולך לפי עלילת הסדרה נארוטו... שווה קריאה
1. Chapter 1

רקע לסיפור: הסיפור מתרחש בכללי זמן אשר בכול פעם יתואר הזמן.

הסיפור לא ואני מדגישה את **הלא** קשור לעלילת הסדרה נארוטו, ולא מתאימה לאנשים אשר דובקים למנגה, ובלי שום דמיון. תודה.

רקע לעלילת הסיפור: לכול חמשת אומות השינובי יש אוואטר(כמו אנג מי מהסדרה אוואטר)..הדמות המרכזית בסיפור זה הוא האוואטר של קונוהא והוא לא יודע, אבל לא להרבה זמן. האוואטר בסיפור הזה הוא לא בדיוק האוואטר כמו בסדרה אוואטר אלה יש לו תפקיד אחר שבהמשך הסיפור יתגלה.

פרק ראשון-איך הכול התחיל.

_**היי**__**,**__**קוראים לי האטאקה טאנקאה**__**, **__**כהיום אני בן **__**15.**_

_**בטח אתם מכירים את אבא המפורסם שלי**__**:**__**האטאקה קאקאשי**__**.**__**אומרים שאני ממש העתק שלו כשהוא היה בגילי רק שלי יש עניים ירוקות כמו שהיו לאימי**__**. **_

הסיפור שלי התחיל מלפני עשר שנים, הייתי אז בן 5.

עוד לא ידעתי מהסוד שלי.

הייתי אז באקדמיה (הערה שלי:אני יודעת זה מופרך שילד בן 5 לומד באקדמיה,בהמשך הסיפור תגלו איך בגיל כל כך מוקדם).

קולות נקישה בדלת.

אירוקה סנסיי:"כן." אבא פתח את הדלת ונראה חיוור.

אבא נכנס לכיתה, התקרב לאירוקה סנסיי ולחש משהו. אירוקה סנסיי החיוור והנהן.

אבא הגיע למקום שהתיישבתי ואמר בקול חנוק:"הולכים הביתה."

_**אבא באה לאקדמיה**__**. **__**מה שהוא אף פעם לא עשה ולוקח אותי הביתה**__**? **__**משהו רעה קרה**__**.**_

כשיצאנו מהכיתה, שאלתי:"אבא קרה משהו? אתה לא נראה טוב.", קאקאשי:"טאנקאה ... אני אגיד לך בבית."

שאלתי בקול שמח:"אמא תהיה בבית?"

אבא הסתכל אליי.. המבט שלו שיקף חסר עוניים ועצוב. את המבט הזה ראיתי רק פעם אחת ואחרונה.

"אתה תראה כשנגיע הביתה." אמר אבא לבסוף וחוסר העונים בלט בקולו.

אבא התחיל ללכת וכך גם אני לידו...

בדרך הביתה הסתכלתי על אבא. החלפתי מבטים עם אסומי שיצאה מהכיתה. _**אסומי**__**, **__**אחותי**____**התאומה**__**. **__**למרות**____**שאנחנו**____**תאומים**__**, **__**היא**____**ואני**____**בכלל**____**לא**____**דומים**__**, **__**גם**____**באופי**____**וגם**____**ביופי**__**. **__**אסומי**____**יש**____**יופי**____**אלוהי**__**, **__**עניים**____**שחורות**____**ושער**____**חום**____**ארוך**____**אסוף**____**לקוקו**__**...**_ _**בשכבה**_ _**שלנו**____**יש**____**יותר**____**כיתות**____**בגלל**____**מלחמת**____**העולם**____**השלישית**____**הסודית**__**... **__**אחרי**____**המלחמה**____**כמות**____**ההולדה**____**בכפר**____**גדלה**____**כמעט**____**ב**____**60%. **__**זה**____**גרר**____**אחריו**____**ענק**____**של**____**ילדים**____**שנולדו**____**אחרי**____**המלחמה**__**.**_

כשהגענו הייתה עבירה משונה בבית, עבירה עצובה וקרה..

"בואו לסלון יש לי משהו להגיד לכם." אבא קרה לנו בזמן שהיה בסלון. אני ואסומי שוב החלפנו מבטים והלכנו לסלון.. כשהגענו לסלון אבא היה ישוב על הרצפה ליד השולחן הקטן.

אני ואסומי התיישבו על ריצפת העץ מעבר השני של השולחן..

"טאנקאה אסומי אתם זוכרים שאמא יצא למשימה נכון?" אבא השפיל את המבט והמילים יצאו מגרונו בצער

עניתי:"כן..מה קרה?" _**לא**__**! **__**לא**____**רק**____**מה**____**שאני**____**חושב**____**שזה**__**!**_

"זאת הייתה המשימה האחרונה שלה." המילים יצאו מגרונו של אבא בחוסר חיים ורגש

עני נפתחו הלם, הרגשתי איך הצבע אוזל מפניי.. _**לא**____**בבקשה**____**לא**__**! **__**לא**____**רק**____**זה**__**!**_

אסומי שאלה בשמחה:"אז אמא פרשה מחיי כשינובית?!"

אבא הרים את מבטו והסתכל אל אסומי במבט עצוב...

אט אט החיוך של אסומי נעלם ובמקומו הופיעו דמעות ואחר כך בכי... גם אני בכייתי ואבא רק הסתכל מהצד ולא עשה כלום.

_**אי**__**!**_ הידיים והרגלים התחילו לצרוב..

_**מה**____**קרה**____**לי**__**? **__**איפה**____**אני**__**?!**_ הייתי בעולם מוזר עם ערפל. הערפל התפוגג ופניי של אמי הופיעו מולי. התחלתי לצרוח והדמעות זלגו מעיני:"אמא! אל תעזבי אותי! בבקשה!"

התעלפתי.

בפרק הבא:" הילדה הזאת..."


	2. Chapter 2

פרק שני: הילדה הזאת.

בפרק הקודם: אמא שלי מתה במשימה.כששמעתי על זה הידיים והרגלים שלי צרבו ופתאום הייתי בעולם מוזר וראיתי את הפנים של אמא שלי.

כשהתעוררתי מסתבר שהתעלפתי.. אבא חשב בגלל ההלם ואסומי האיתה מפוחדת.

אבל רק אני ידעתי, ראיתי את הפנים של אמא,וזה היה אמיתי ..

אבל איך?

היא מתה לא?

גם ילד בגילי יודע שבן אדם חיי ונושם לא יכול לדבר עם המתים...

בלילה לא יכולתי לישון.

יצאתי מהחדר שלי בלי שאבא ישמע או שאסומי תתעורר..

לא ידעתי לאן אני הולך ולא רציתי לדעת.

כשעצרתי הייתי בשטח האימונים של קונוהא.

ראיתי את שלושת העצים ומצבת הגיבורים שמותו למען קונוהא...

רעדתי, נזכרתי באמא שלי...

רציתי שוב לבכות אבל ידעתי שזה לא יעזור בכלום ושאני צריך להתבגר...

פתאום שמעתי קול מאחורי:"גם אתה באתה בגלל מישהו מת שאהבתה?" הסתובבתי וראיתי אותה בפעם הראשונה..

רגע אני בטוח שראיתי אותה איפה שהוא..

הילדה הזאת..

אבל לא יכול להיות, אולי היא דומה לה אבל היא מתה לא?

השותפה בצוות הקודם של אבא שלי, אני חושב שקראו לה רין..

אבא הראה לי תמונות שלה..

הילדה שאלה שוב:" גם אתה באתה בגלל מישהו מת שאהבתה?", עניתי:" זה לא ממש מנומס לשאול לפני שאת אומרת את השם שלך..אולי באתי ואולי לא..אני יחליט אם לספר לך"

,הילדה אמרה:" קוראים לי הגקומה...בואו נלחם והמפסיד יספר למה הוא בא, מתאים לך?",

הייתי ילד מצטיין באקדמיה ועכשיו אני נזכר שראיתי אותה בכיתה, היא האיתה חזקה ולא ידעתי מי ינצח אבל רציתי להלחם באה..

אני לא יודע מאיפה פתאום רציתי כל כך..

חוץ מי זה אבא אימן אותי.

עניתי:"אין בעיה, מתי את רוצה להילחם ואיפה?",

הקגומה:"מחר באחת, אחרי הלימודים,פה באזור האימונים,או קיי?", עניתי:"אני לא יכול...אולי בשלוש?",

הקגומה:"למה מה יש לך מחר באחת?",

אני:" את ילדה מעוד סקרנית..זה לא עניינך, אבל את יודעת מה?אם אני מפסיד אני יספר לך למה באתי ולמה אני לא יכול, אבל אם את תפסידי תגלי למה את באת לפה ותספרי לי ומי הבן אדם שאמרת שהוא מת, מתאים?",

הקגומה:"מתאים"

ולחצנו ידיים כסימן הסכמה.

בפרק הבא:"המנצח הוא..."


	3. Chapter 3

פרק שלישי:המנצח הוא...

בפרק הקודם: אחרי מה שראיתי לא יכולתי לישון בלילה. הלכתי בלי לשים לב ולא רציתי לשים לב לאזור האימונים,שם פגשתי אותה.

ביום למחוורת היה קשה לי להתרכז בשיעור. אחרי כל מה שעבר עליי? הצצתי למקום שהקגומה יושבת, היא שמה לב אליי וחייכה, אני לא יודע למה אבל גם אני חייכתי...

באחת ודקה אבא בא לאקדמיה כדי לקחת אותי ואת אסומי.

אסומי קרא לי לבואו והצצתי פעם האחרונה על הקגומה לפני שנהיה יריבים שרוצים לגלות את הסודות אחד על השני.

אסומי:"למה כשבאתי לקורא לך למה הצצתה על הילדה הזאת?", אני:"מה זה עניינך? אל תתערבי בעניינים שלא שלך.",

אבא:"מספיק לריב! שכחתם לאן אנחנו הולכים?תתנהגו יפה ואל תריבו.".

כשהגנו למקום שבוא הייתה הלוויה ראיתי ארון שחור שהרבה אנשים בכו והסתכלו בעצב.

אמרתי בלב:"אמא..הלווי שלא היית עוזבת אותנו".

.אסומי התחילה לבכות ואני רק עמדתי ושתקתי,

"היי..למה אתה פה? אתה מכיר את האישה שמתה?",

כששמעתי את המילה מתה התעצבנתי,הסתובבתי,וכשראיתי מי אמר את זה הייתי בהלם ובקושי הצלחתי לדבר:"ה..הקגומה מ..מ.מה את עושה פה?",

הקגומה החזיקה ביד של מישהו שכנראה אביה.

הזר שהקגומה החזיקה את ידו:" הקגומה איפה הנימוסים שלך?! אני מצטער על איך שהיא מתנהגת, זה פשוט שמאז שאמא שלה..",

אבא:" זה בסדר, אין צורך להתנצל ".

אחרי שהלוויה נגמרה, שמעתי עוד פעם את הקול המוכר מאחורי גבי:"עדיין לא ענית לי , אתה מכיר את האישה שמתה?"

עוד פעם התחלתי לצרום ואמרתי:" תגלי כשנלחם",

הקגומה:" עכשיו שתיים וחצי כדי שנלך למקום שקבענו",

עניתי:"אין בעיה, אני הולך לשאול את אחותי אם היא יכולה להיות השופטת, או קיי? למרות ש.."

(הקגומה מתפרצת):" מה הילדה שהייתה לידך היא אחותך?",

אני:"בואי נלך לפני תשאלי עוד שאלות",

הקגומה:" תקשיב, אני לא רוצה שהילדה שבאה איתך תהיה שופטת." אני:"למה? היא עשתה משהו?" ,

הקגומה:" זה משהו אישי." ,

אני:" טוב בואי נלך. בסוף לא היה לנו זמן להילחם ולא בוער שופט עכשיו.".

הגענו לשטח שקבענו.

סיכמנו על החוקים:1. כמו שקבענו המנצח ישמע מהפסיד את הסיפור.

2. הראשון שעדיין עומד על הרגליים מנצח.3

. מותר נשקים.4. אסור להרג.

אחרי זה הקגומה אמרה:"מתחילים!". אני התחלתי לרוץ ראשון ושלפתי קוני,

הקגומה עשתה סימני ידיים, אמרתי בלב:"איך היא יודעת את..?" הקגומה:"** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****!"** עשרה הקגומה היו סביבי,

גם אני עשיתי סימני ידיים ואמרתי:"** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" ועשיתי כפילים,

הכפילים של הקגומה זרקו קוני על הכפילים שלי וכולם נעלמו..

כפילי הקגומה נעלמו גם,

הקגומה:"אתה מהיר" והתחילה לרוץ לכיוון עץ שאיתי מאיחורו,

אני בלב:" היא טובה",

הקגומה זרקה קוני אבל הוא לא היה רגיל, אני בלב:" קוני מתפוצץ..שיט",

הקגומה:" לא שמתי לב שאתה כפיל צל. אתה טוב"

קול התפוצצות, זרקתי שוריקן על הקגומה,

היא קפצה והתחמקה, הקגומה:"אני נכנעת",יצאתי מהמחבוא שלי ואמרתי:"מה?! למה?",

הקגומה:" אתה יותר חזק מימני והסקרנות הורגת אותי",

אני:" אנחנו שווים זה לא היה פייר אם את נכנעת",

הקגומה:" אז אולי גם אתה תיכנע? זה גם לא היה פייר רק אם צד אחד ישמע והצד השני ידבר וישאיר סקרני.",

אני:" נכנע..".

הקגומה חייכה ואמרה:" ידידים?" והושיטה לי את היד כסימן הסכמה, אני:"ידידים"

ולחצתי לה את היד.

הקגומה:" המנצח הוא: אף אחד, והמפסיד הוא: שנינו".

בפעם הראשונה בחיי היה לי עם מי לדבר, הייתי מאושר ושכחתי מכול מה שקרה.

בפרק הבא:" הקגומה היא..."


	4. Chapter 4

פרק רביעי: הקגומה היא...

בפרק הקודם: הלכתי להלוויה של אמא שלי,בלוויה פגשתי את הקגומה. בשלוש נלחמנו. התוצאה הייתה תיקו והחלטנו שכול אחד יספר את הסיפור שלו.

שאחרי שנלחמנו שאלתי:"אז לאיפה נלך כדי לדבר?", הקגומה:"למצבת הגיבורים, מאיפה שהכול התחיל".

כשהגענו למצבה הקגומה אמרה:" אני יתחיל לדבר.", אני:"לא אמרת שהסקרנות הורגת אותך?", הקגומה:"אני כן אבל אני רוצה להתחיל".

התיישבנו ליד שלושת העצים,

הקגומה התחילה לדבר:" הכול התחיל לפני שנה...הורי(לאם קראו רין, ולאב קראו:) יצאו למשימה, אני חושבת שריגול..המשימה הייתה בן שלושה לארבע.. אורך הזמן מתאים למשימת ריגול.. ואז באותו היום שהם חזרו מהמשימה ראיתי ארון שחור..הבנתי שמשהו קרה..משהו לא טוב..אני לא יודעת איך להסביר זאת...אבא לקח אותי לצד והסביר שבמהלך המשימה הם נפלו למערב...ואמא שלי חזרה בתוך ארון, בתוך ארון מתים...התחלתי לבכות..הדמעות זלגו בעניי בלי שרציתי...ליבו של אבי נשבר..הוא לעולם לא יצא יותר למשימות...יום אחד הוא פשוט קם והסתלק...לא סיפרו לי לאן הוא הלך..הביא אותי לדודי(אחיו של האנראי),הוא מתפל בי עד היום..אני לא יודעת לאן אבי הסתלק...אני רק יודעת שאין לי אמא...מאז אותו יום אני פשוט השתנתי.. אני כל הזמן שואלת שאלות. אולי בגלל שאני רוצה לדעת מה קרה. שאלתה למה אני לא רציתי שאחותך תהיה שופטת? בטח ראית שאחותך היא מלכת השכבה. אתם ממש לא דומים למרות שאתם תאומים..לה יש שער חום ועניים שחורות, היא ממש יפה,אין פלא שחצי מהשכבה מאוהבת בה.. הייתה תקופה שאחותך קרא לי מוזרה בגלל שאני לא רוצה קשרים עם אנשים ושואלת שאלות...אני לא רוצה להתחבר ולא רוצה לאבד..בחיים לא סיפרתי את מה שאני מרגישה לאף אחד...", הקגומה לא בכתה אבל ראיתי דמעות זולגות מהעניים שלה,

אני:" מצטער..לא ידעתי..רגע, את הבת של רין?",

הקגומה:" כן..אבל מאיפה יודע?",

אני:" אמך הייתה עם אבי בקבוצה כשהם הפכו לגאנינים, אב סיפר לי, הראה לי תמונות של אמך..את מאוד דומה לה..גם לה היה שער חום, פלסטרים על הפרצוף ועניים חומות. אני לא אספר לאף אחד על הסיפור שלך ועכשיו תורי לספר על שלי, לא? בנוגע לאחותי, היא ממש דומה לאמי ואני דומה לאבי רק שאני קיבלתי עניים ירוקות והיא שחורות"? וסיפרתי לה על איך שמעתי שאמי מתה ואיך לא רציתי אף פעם לתחבר עם אנשים בגלל שלדעתי זה טיפשי והם תמיד באו אלי, ושלא היה לי עם מי לדבר אף פעם ואפילו סיפרתי לה איך התחלתי לצרוב וראיתי את הפנים של אמי למרות שהיא מתה.

אני:"יש לנו הרבה במשותף לא? שתי האמהות שלנו מתו..לשנינו לא היה עם מי לדבר אף פעם..שנינו דומים להורים שלנו באופן מפחיד..אבל את לא חושבת שזה מוזר שראיתי את הפנים של אמי אחרי שהיא מתה?ועוד שאלה:למה הזמנת אותי להילחם איתך?",

הקגומה:" לא יודעת..למרות שיש בן אדם אחד בכפר הזה שיכול להיות בעולם המתים למשך זמן קצר אבל הוא מת לפני חמש שנים ועדין לא מצאו את הגלגול שלו. רציתי להילחם איתך לפי המבט שלך, אותו מבט עצוב כשאני מסתכלת על השם של אמי חרות במצבת הגיבורים..הייתה לי הרגשה שאנחנו דומים",

אני:"את באמת מיוחדת..מי בן אדם שיכול לעבור לעולם הרוחות לזמן קצר?",

הקגומה:" האוואטר".

בפרק הבא:" חצי שנה חלפה ואיתה ילד חדש מגיע לכיתה"..יש למה לצפות.=).


	5. Chapter 5

פרק חמישי:חצי שנה חלפה ואיתה ילד חדש מגיע לכיתה.

בפרק הקודם:הקגומה סיפרה לי את האמת עליה ואני עלי..וגיליתי משהו:האוואטר יכול להיות בעולם המתים למשך זמן קצר.

חצי שנה חלפה עבר מאז כל מה שקרה. אני והקגומה ממש ידידים טובים. דיברתי עם אחותי בנוגע ליחס שלה להקגומה ושהיא לא צריכה לשפוט אדם רק בגלל איך שהוא מתנהג. בנוגע למה שהקגומה ספרה לי על האוואטר לא חשבתי הרבה בגלל שהסיכוי שלי להיות אוואטר הוא אחד למיליון וכל ילד שנולד לפני חמש שנים יכול להיות אוואטר אז בשביל מה להיות מודאג בגלל שזה יכול להיות אני? לא יודע מה איתכם אבל אני לא חושב על זה.

אירוקה סנסיי:" ילדים זה אימימרו. הוא ילד חדש בכיתה."

, הילד שאירוקה סנסיי הצביע אליו היה מוכר לי..לא יודע איפה ראיתי אותו אבל הוא היה מוכר לי.

הוא היה שזוף בכול הגוף עם חולצה קצרה שכתוב עליה:"אני בן של אדם", שער שחור ועניים שחורות, וגבות מוזרות ושעירות.

אירוקה סנסיי:"אימימרו יש מקום ליד טאנקאה והקגומה..אתה יכול לשבת שם" ואירוקה סנסיי הצביע על המקום הפנוי ,

הילד נראה בגילי. אימימרו התיישב בספסל.

אימימרו:"היי..אירוקה סנסיי כבר אמר את שמי..בני כמה אתם?", הקגומה:" חמש וחצי",

אני:"חמש וחצי. בן כמה אתה?",

אימימרו:"גם חמש וחצי"..

בהפסקה הקגומה שאלה את אימימרו אם הוא רוצה להיות איתנו והוא ענה בחיוב.

(בחצי השנה שחלפה הקגומה הפכה להיות ממש נחמדה וחברותית, כנראה בגלל היחס שאחותי שינתה או בגלל שהיא דברה עם דודה בנוגע למה שהציק עליה.).

הלכנו לעץ אהוב עלי ועל הקגומה.

אימימרו שאל:" כמה זמן אתם ביחד כזוג?", הקגומה:" אני לא חברה שלו! למה שהיה? מאיפה אתה הבאתה את זה?",

אימימרו:"לא צריך להתעצבן..סליחה סליחה..כך זה נראה..", אני רק צחקתי...

אני והקגומה זוג? אני לא חושב שאני רוצה אותה כבת זוג שלי למרות שהיא...

הקגומה:" מה אתה צוחק?!", אני:"מה? קרה משהו?", הקגומה:"בנים זה דבר לא מובן.."..

כן, אם הקגומה תהיה בת זוג שלי אני יצליח לעבור את השבוע חיי..

בסוף יום האקדמיה להפתעתי ראיתי את אבא הולך לכיוון הכיתה שלי.

אני:" אבא..היי אבא!חכה שנייה.. היי, מה את העושה פה? לא הייתה אמור להיות במשימה?",

אבא:" סיימתי לפני עשר דקות את המשימה והמורה שלך רוצה לדבר איתי, אני מקווה שלא משהו רע... "

אירוקה סנסיי פתח את הדלת ואמר:" קאקאשי אני שמח שבאת...אני רואה שמצאת את טאנקאה...",

אני:" האמת שהייתי בדרך לצאת וראיתי את אבא..אני רק הלך להגיד משהו להקגומה ואימימרו.." .

רציתי לכוון הקגומה ואימימרו.

אמרתי:" תלכו בלעדי..אירוקה סנסיי רוצה לדבר עם אבא שלי ואיתי."

,הקגומה:" אני מחכה לך פה, רוצה גם להישאר אימימרו?"

אימימרו:" אין בעיה.",

אני:" את חייבת להגיד הפך נכון?",

הקגומה:" נכון".

רצתי בחזרה לאבא ואירוקה סנסיי.

אירוקה סנסיי:"בואו לכיתה.".

אני ואבא נכנסנו ואירוקה סנסיי רצה שנתיישב.

אבא:" הוא עשה משהו רע?",

אירוקה סנסיי:"ההפך וזה גם קשור לאסומי. קאקאשי אני, שאר צוות המורים וההוקגאה סמאה רוצים שילדים שלך יעשו את מבחן הגאנין.".(תדעו בהמשך איך בגיל כל כך מוקדם)

אבא היה בהלם מהתוצאות הציונים הטובים שלי ושל אסומי ואמר שהוא ישמח שאנחנו נעשה את המבחן..

אני הייתי בהלם ממה ששמעתי, איפה הדעה שלי בכול מה שקורה?

בפרק הבא:"מבחני הגאנין.."

הפרק הבא יפורסם בשישי..לחץ בלימודים וחברות..אין זמן לכתוב.


	6. Chapter 6

**פרק שישי****: ****מבחן הגאנין****.**

בפרק הודם: הגיע ילד חדש לכיתה ששמו:אימימרו. אירוקה סנסיי הזמין את אבי לכיתה כדי להגיד לו שצוות המורים וההקוגאה סמאה רוצים שאני ואחותי נעשה את מבחן הגאנין.

כשיצאנו מהכיתה נגשתי להקגומה ואימימרו.

הקגומה:"נו? מה אירוקה סנסיי רצה?",

עניתי:" שהעשה את מבחן הגאנין וגם אחותי..",

הקגומה:" גם אתה? אותו דבר הוא רוצה ממני",

אימימרו:" אני היחיד שלא יעשה? איזה באסה", ועשה פרצוף עצוב.

אני והקגומה אמרנו שזה לא נורא ויש סיכוי שלא נצליח לעבור.אימימרו שמח שאנחנו עושים את המבחן ומנסי לעודד אותו, אבל מזווית העין היה אפשר לראות שהוא עדיין היה עצוב.

כשהגענו הביתה אבא קרא לאסומי לסלון. אני עליתי לחדר ושמעתי צעקות שמחה:" באמת? יש! יש! יש! אני יהפוך לגאנינית, אני יהפוך לגאנינית!"

פתחתי את הדלת, לא יודע למה אבל טרקתי אותה והתיישבתי על המיטה.

אני ואסומי באותו החדר.

בחדר יש: מיטת קומותיים, שדה להכנת שיעורים , ספרים, פוסטרים שאסומי תלתה (מפורסמים מארץ האש).תמיד לא סבלתי את הפוסטרים, פעם גם קרעתי את אחד הפוסטרים מרוב שנאתי אותו. כשאסומי גלתה היא התחילה לצרוח:" אתה נורמאלי?! לעזעזל איתך!" וניסתה להרביץ לי. אבא הגיע. נתן לי עונש בגלל הפוסטרים, ולאסומי הוא נתן עונש על זה שהיא ניסתה להרביץ לי. הקירות היו בצבע אפרפר כחול שתמיד לא אהבתי.

אני הולך לעשות המבחן... ומה אם אני לא רוצה? אבא פעם חשב על הרגשות שלי?! לעזעזל!, ונתתי למכה לקיר.

אסומי נכנסה לחדר ואמרה:" אני הולכת לעשות את המבחן ואתה לא! אני יהפוך לגאנינית ואתה לא!"(יש לזכור שאסומי היא אחותו התאומה ובגילו של טאנקאה),

עניתי:" אם הייתה לך קצת סבלנות, היית שומעת מאבא שגם הולך לעשות את המבחן. ולהזכירך הציוני יותר טובים משלך, אז שקט!"

אסומי יצאה מהחדר וטרקה את הדלת.

שמעתי את אבא אומר למטה:" תפסיקו לטרוק את הדלת! אתם עוד תהרסו אותה!"

זהו, אני לא יכול יותר! קודם לא שואלים את דעתי בנוגע למבחן, אחר כך אסומי מתגרה בי ועכשיו אבא צועק עלינו בגלל שרוצים להוציא את העצבים. אני יוצא לנשום אוויר.

אבל למה אני כל כך כועס? אני צריך לשמוח שאני עושה את המבחן.

על השאלה הזאת לא הייתה לי תשובה.

יצאתי מהחדר וירדתי למטה, לכיוון דלת היציאה.

אבא אמר מהסלון:" טאנקאה אני רוצה שנלך להתאמן באזור האימונים ביחד."

אסומי:" מה איתי?"

לפני שאבא הספיק לענות אני התפרצתי:" מה? מפריע לך שאבא רוצה לאמן אותי אחרי הרבה זמן?"

אסומי נעלבה ואבא אמר:" טאנקאה מה יש לך היום?

אסומי אני רוצה לאמן את טאנקאה לבד. שבוע הבא אני יאמן אותך."

באופן מוזר אחרי חצי שנה מאז שאמי מתה הוא רוצה לאמן אותי לבד?

בפרק הבא:" מתנה לפני הבחינה"

יצא מחר.


	7. Chapter 7

**פרק שביעי****: ****המתנה לפני הבחינה****.**

בפרק הקודם: התעצבנתי שלא שואלים את דעתי על מבחן הגאנין.

רציתי לצאת ולנשום אוויר.

בדרך לדלת היציאה אבי אמר שהוא רוצה לאמן אותי בפרטיות.

אחרי חצי שנה מאז שאמי מתה הוא רוצה לאמן אותי.

כשיצאנו מהבית הציפה אותי הסקרנות, למה אחרי כל כך הרבה זמן הוא רוצה לאמן אותי?

באמצע בדרך לאזור האימונים כבר לא יכולתי להתאפק ושאלתי:" אבא למה אתה רוצה לאמן אותי בלי אסומי? בדרך כלל אנחנו מתאמנים עם אסומי."(פשוט לא יכולתי להגיד:" למה אחרי חצי שנה מאז שאמא מתה אתה רוצה לאמן אותי", המילים לא יצאו מהפה לי.)

אבא ענה:" תחכה ותראה."

שנאתי את התשובות האלה שלא נותנות שום מידע.

התשובות שבדרך כלל אבא עונה.

אחרי חצי שעה ארוכה שנמשך כמו שנה , הגענו לשטח האימונים.

אני:" למה אתה רוצה לאמן אותי בפרטיות?"

אבא ענה:" ..יש שתי סיבות שבגללם רציתי שנהיה לבד..זאת אומרת בלי אסומי."

לזה קצת יותר ציפיתי.

אני שאלתי:" אז למה אתה רוצה שנהיה לבד?" ( אני הרגשתי כמו הקגומה. יותר מידי שאלות).

אבא ענה:" בגלל שאני רוצה לתת לך מתנה וללמד אותך להשתמש בה."

אבא שלף מתוך הכיס האחורי חרב קטנה וחייך.

אבא התחיל לדבר:" החרב הזאת הייתה של סבך, זאת אומרת אבי, כשאני עשיתי את המבחן הוא נתן לי אותה, ועכשיו אני נותן אותה לך כמתנה.

אני ילמד אותך להשתמש בהצ'אקרה הלבנה שבזכותה סבך נקרא" הניב הלבן של העלה נסתר". סבך ואמך היו מעוד גאים בך."

סבא? אמא? מה הוא מזכיר אותם עכשיו? עוד פעם לא שואלים את דעתי?! צ'אקרה לבנה?!

נו טוב לפחות קבלתי מתנה ואבא ילמד אותי איך להשתמש בה..אבל בכול זאת, אתה יכול לשאול את דעתי.

אבא התחיל:

"1.שיפור בשליטה על צ'אקרה.

2. שיפור המהירות.

3. לימוד הכנסת צ'אקרה לחפצים."

בשלב הראשון, אבא הראה לי איך הוא מכניס צ'אקרה לרגלים ומתחיל לתפס על עץ.

אבא:" תנסה לרכז צ'אקרה לכף הרגל ותתחיל לתפס בלי ידיים עד לצמרת העץ. תזכור: צריך שהצ'אקרה תהיה יציבה. כשאתה מרגיש שאתה נופל תחרות עם קוני על העץ לאיפה שהגעת."

התחלתי לרכז צ'אקרה. בשלב מסוים הרגשתי שמספיק והתחלתי לרוץ לכיוון העץ.

אבא היה בהלם..

הצלחתי בפעם הראשונה להגיע לצמרת העץ בלי שום מאמץ.

אני:" עוברים לשלב שתיים?"

בפרק הבא:" שלב שתיים ושלוש"


	8. Chapter 8

**פרק שמיני****: ****שלב שתיים ושלוש****.**

בפרק הקודם: אבי רצה אחרי חצי שנה מאז שאמי מתה לאמן אותי בפרטיות.

הסתבר שאבי רצה לתת לי מתנה לפני מבחן הגאנין, וללמד אותי להשתמש באה.

המתנה היא חרב שהייתה שייכת לסבי ואבי.

אבי מתחיל לאמן אותי איך להשתמש בחרב.

אני שואל:" עוברים לשלב שתיים?"

אבא:" כן."

בלי שום הזערה מוקדמת, אבא פתאום נעלם.

איפה הוא?

ג'נג'וטסו?

נינג'טסו?

לא, אחרת היה קורה משהו.

לפי מה שלמדנו באקדמיה צריך לנסות לאתר אותו:

שלב ראשון להריח. התחלתי להריח אבל הרח נעלם.

שלב שני להרגיש שמשהו שסביבה זז בפתאומית. אני מרגיש שעלים זזים בצורה לא טבעית, אולי הוא בין השיחים אבל אני לא אקח את הסיכון.

שלב שלישי ראיה. אני באמת מרגיש שהעלים לא זזים כמו שצריך ויש משהו בין השיחים לידי, ועכשיו אני רואה משהו שם.

טוב הינה אני בא!

הוצאתי קוני מהכיס האחורי שלי וקפצתי על השיחים, ובין השיחים באמת היה אבא מתחבא ומחכה.

אבא תפס את הקוני שלי כדי שאני או הוא לא ניפצע.

" יפה, הצלחת לשים לב איפה אני במהירות, כל הכבוד בן. אתה מוכן לשלב שלוש."

אני:" זה היה שלב שתיים? הוא היה יותר קל ממה שציפיתי."

אבא לא התייחס למה שאמרתי, אולי בגלל שהוא לא הקשיב או שאולי הוא העמיד פניים, לעולם לא אדע.

אבא זרק לי את החרב ואמר:" תרגיש את הצ'אקרה שלך ואז תנסה להכניס אותה לתוך החרב, אחרי זה תמשיך להזרים צ'אקרה לחרב, תקפוץ ותנסה לשרות את העץ. אם הצלחת היה חתך עמוק בעץ, זאת אומרת אתה יודע להשתמש בחרב ובצ'אקרה הלבנה. בהצלחה."

אבא הצביעה על אחד העצים שמימיני.

טוב טאנקאה אתה יכול לעשות את זה.

התחלתי להזרים צ'אקרה לחרב.

זהו זה, מספיק צ'אקרה עכשיו להמשיך ולקפוץ לעץ.

המשכתי להזרים צ'אקרה וקפצתי.

כשהחרב נגעה בעץ נהיה חתך עמוק, הצלחתי!

אבא בקושי יכל לדבר:" א-אתה ה-הצלח-חת בפעם ה-הראשונה.אני לא הצלחתי כל כך. כל הכבוד."

מה?! הצלחתי יותר מאבא? ואוו!

פרק הבא:" היי! קאקאשי זה הבן שלך?"


	9. Chapter 9

**פרק תשיעי****:****היי****! ****קאקאשי זה הבן שלך****?**

בפרק הקודם: השלמתי את האימונים שלי בצ'אקרה הלבנה, למדתי להשתמש בחרב שאבי נתן לי במתנה לכבוד מבחני הגאנין.

אחרי שאבא נרגע קצת אחרי הלם שנכנס אליו בגלל מהירות האימונים, הוא הסביר לי כמה החרב חשובה בזמן הלחימה.

הכנסתי את החרב לנרתיקה ואז חיברתי עם הקליפס של הנרתיק על הגוף שלי כך שהחרב תהיה על הגב שלי.

אבא:" בואו, הולכים הביתה."

אבא התחיל לצעוד ורצתי כדי להיות בקצב שלו.

פתאום שמענו קול עבה מאחורינו:" היי! קאקאשי זה הבן שלך?"

אני ואבא הסתובבנו, מולנו היה גבר בחליפת ג'ונין בצבע ירוק, שער שחור מבריק בתסרוקת פטרייה וגבעות עבות, לידו היה לא אחר מאשר אימימרו שמחזיק את ידו.

אבא:" הא.. גאי זה אתה.. כן זה טאנקאה. אני מבין שזה הבן שלך.", אבא הסתכל על אימימרו.

גאי:" אתה תמיד גונב לי את ההצגה... כן זה הבן שלי."

אני ואימימרו רק הסתכלנו זה על זה...

אימימרו הוא הבן של יריב של אבי? ואוו..לזה לא ציפיתי.

אתם בטח שואלים מאיפה אני יודע שגאי הוא היריב של אבי.. פשוט מאוד: אבא פעם בא לאקדמיה בשביל לקחת אותי ואת אסומי הבית, דרך חלון הכיתה ראיתי ושמעתי את אבא מדבר עם גאי וכך אני יודע..

אבל לא ראיתי את אימימרו לידו אף פעם.

גאי אף פעם לא דיבר אליו ולא הזכיר אותו, כאילו הוא מתבייש בבנו.

אני שברתי את השתיקה :" זה לא היה צפוי, נכון אימימרו?",

אימימרו:" אתה אויב שלי."

אני:" מה?"

אימימרו:" ההורים שלנו אויבים, כרגע הפכת להיות אויב שלי."

רציתי להגיד:" אז שההורים שלנו אויבים זה לא אומר שלא נוכל להיות חברים..." אבל לא יכולתי להוציא את המילים מהפה שלי, כאילו משהו בתוכי סתם את הפה שלי.

המילים שיצאו מהפה שלי היו:" אין בעיה..."

גאי שבין מה קורה אמר:" קאקאשי, שמעתי שילדיך יעשה את מבחן הגאנין..המבחנים התקיימו בעוד שבועיים. אירוקה אמר שהוא עדיין לא הראה את היכולות של אימימרו ולכן הוא נתן אימימרו אישור מיוחד לעשות את המבחן..

"בן תצליח יותר מהילדים של קאקאשי ותראה להם מי החזק, שמעת?"

אימימרו:" כן!"

גאי:" אנחנו הולכים להתאמן.."

גאי ואימימרו הסתובבו והלכו..

אבא:" כמה רוח הוא עושה..בוא הולכים הביתה.."

אבא המשיך לצעוד, לרגע לא קלטתי את מה שהתרחש פה..אחרי כמה שניות התאפסתי והתחלתי לרוץ לכיוון אבא כדי להדביק אותו...

בפר הבא:" היום שאחרי."


	10. Chapter 10

חבר'ה, פרק עשירי!

**פרק עשירי****: ****היום שאחרי****.**

בפרק הקודם: גילית שאימימרו הוא בנו של גאי, יריב אבי.

בזמן שאני ואבי הלכנו הביתה אבא אמר לי:" כשנגיע הביתה, אני רוצה שתעלה לחדרך... אני רוצה לתת לאסומי את המתנה שלה."

אני לא שאלתי שאלות..ידעתי שאבא לא יענה..

למען האמת, לרוב הילדים בגילי יש מערכת יחסיים עם ההורים שלהם.. לי ולאסומי אין ממש מערכת יחסיים..זה לא שהייתה אף פעם, הייתה... פשוט אחרי המוות של אמא, אבא העדיף להתרחק...

על המוות של אמי התייחסתי כאילו זה משהו שאדם צריך לסבול...

גם אם רציתי לבכות לא יכולתי..

כאילו משהו השתלט לי על המוח וסגר את פתחי הדמאות...

כשנכנסו הביתה אסומי ראתה את החרב ושאלה:" מאיפה קיבלת את החרב?", אני רק הסתכלתי אליה, חייכתי ועליתי לחדר...

כשהגעתי לדלת החדר שמעתי את צעקות השמחה של אסומי," זה היה באמת של אמא?"

אז המתנה שאבא רצה לתת לאסומי הייתה שייכת לאמא? צפוי.

נכנסתי לחדר והתיישבתי על המיטה...

שמעתי את הצעדים של אסומי במדרגות...

אסומי פחתה את הדלת אבל לא הייתה כל כך נרעשת כמו בדרך כלל.

אסומי התיישבה בכיסא מול המיטה שלי והסתובבה לכיוון שלי.

כשמשהו מפריע לי או לאסומי יש לנו תפוס התנהגות: אנחנו מדברים בפרטיות בחדר...

את המנהג הזה אני ואסומי אימצנו אחרי המוות של אמא..

אני חייב לציין שזה עזר לי הרבה...

אני:" קרה משהו?"

אסומי:" כן.. אתה זוכר את השרשרת שאמא הייתה עונדת?"

אני:" כן..נו?"

אסומי:" זאת המתנה שאבא נתן לי..אבל היא הייתה של אמא וקשה לי לענוד אותה..אתה מבין, השרשרת מזכירה לי את אמא.."

אני הוצאתי את החרב שאבא נתן לי ואמרתי:" זאת החרב שהייתה שייכת לסבא.. גם לי קשה ללכת איתה אבל, סבא בטח רצה שהנכד שלו יסתובב וישתמש בחרב.. אני חושב שגם אמא הייתה רוצה שתענדי את השרשרת."

אסומי הסתכלה עליי ואז חיבקה אותי והתחילה לבכות.

חיבקתי אותה בחזרה.

אחרי שאסומי הפסיקה לבכות ויצאה מהחדר, הוצאתי שוב את החרב והתבוננתי...

על החרב היה ציור של שואל, ליד השואל היו חרותות מילים..

עכשיו שמתי לב לזה...

התחלתי לקרוא:" החרב הזאת מאוד מיוחדת..בני קאקאשי, אני נותן לך אותה במתנה לכבוד במחני הגאנין...תשמור עליי ותשתמש באה רק לצורכי חרום... אני לא אזכה לראות את נכדי, בבקשה תעביר לו את החרב כמו שאני מעביר לך... האטקאה סאקומו."

סבא כתב את המילים האלו לאבא והזכיר אותי?

דמעות התחילו לזלוג מעניי..

הפעם הצלחתי לבכות, המשהו שחסם את הדמעות נעלם..

איי! הידיים והרגליים שוב צורבת..

אני:" אח!"

שוב הייתי בעולם המוזר..

אבל הפעם לא ראיתי את הפניים של אמא..

" ילד מה אתה עושה פה?", אבל לפני שהספקתי להסתובב הכול נעלם.

שוב התעלפתי...

מה קורה כאן?

אני בוכה או נורא מתרגש ואז זה קרא שוב, הרגלים והידיים שלי מתחילים לצרוב ואז אני מוצא את עצמי בעולם המוזר הזה..

באמצע הלילה קראו לאבא בשביל איזה משימה חשובה, אז לא הספקת לשאול אותו מזאת אומרת " לא אזכר לראות את נכדי?"... א

ותם מילים שחרתו בלבי..

למוחוורת בבוקר, עדיין ניסיתי לפענח את מילים" לא אזכר לראות את נכדי." ושקוע במה שקרא אחרי שאסומי יצאה מהחדר.

הייתי כל כך שקוע רק כשאסומי ביקשה להסתובב איתי שמתי לב שאבא לא נמצא...

ראיתי שהיא עדיין סובלת ולא יכולתי להגיד לה:" מצטער, יש לי מה לעשות.", אז הסכמתי.

בפרק הבא:" היריב והידידה באותה הכיתה."

אנשים החלטתי שהיה יום אחד בשבוע שאני יוצאי את הפרקים: יום ראשון.

יותר מידי עומס.


	11. Chapter 11

**פרק אחד עשרה****- ****הריב והידידה בכיתה אחת****.**

בפרק הקודם: על המתנה שלי היו כתובים את המילים שסבא כתב לאבא.. המילים האלו חרתו בליבי. המתנה של אחותי הזכירה לה את אמינו.. אסומי בקשה להסתובב איתי רק להיום.

בלילה החלטתי שאלבש את החרב לאקדמיה ואחר כך התאמן על החרב.

כשאסומי שאלה אם היא יכולה להסתובב איתי, הסכמתי.

כנראה מה שאמרתי אתמול לאסומי עזר, היא לבשה את השרשרת של אמא.

השרשרת הייתה מכסף ואבן תופז התנדנדה עליה, האבן הייתה בצורת לב.

השרשרת הדגישה את היופי של אסומי.

אני:" אחרי שיום הלימודים הסתיים אני רוצה ללכת להתאמן על המתקפה שלי בחרב, רוצה לבואו גם?", היה לי דחף פתאומי לשאול את השאלה.

אסומי:" אני ישמח." וחייכה.

אחרי שאכלנו ארוחת בוקר מצומצמת( אבא היה צריך לקנות מצרכים אבל הוא שכח, כרגיל) יצאנו לאקדמיה.

באמצע הדרך אסומי שאלה:" אתה לא מתגעגע לאמא?",

ידעתי, השרשרת עדיין מזכריה לה את אמא.

עניתי:" אני מתגעגע אבל אני לא חושב יותר מידי על אמא... אמא מתה, היא לא תחזור יותר, חבל שהתגעגע כי זה רק יעציב אותי יותר."

במילים" אמא מתה, היא לא תחזור יותר." יצאו לי מהגרון בקול קר וחסר חיים.

אסומי רק הביטה בי ולא אמרה מילה, פרצוף עצוב הופיעה על הפנים שלה, פרצוף שכל כך לא התאים לאסומי המחייכת והשמחה

יכולתי לקורא את המחשבות שלה:" הוא צודק אבל אני לא יכולה.. אני לא כזאת חזקה כמוהו."

כשהגענו לאקדמיה שמחת החיים של אסומי החזרה כאילו כלום לא קרה. אסומי היא הילדה הי מקובלת בשכבה

חבורת הבנות הקבוע של אסומי התקבצו סביב אסומי...

אסומי:" מצטערת בנות, אני רוצה להסתובב עם אחי היום." והסתכל עליי.

אני החזרתי מבט שמח.

זה היה המבחן שלה להראות אם היא באמת זקוקה לי ולהסתובב איתי או להיות עם החברות שלה כאילו שום דבר לא מפריעה לה.

הבנות אמרו שאין בעיה והלכו משם.

אני ואסומי נכנסנו לכיתה.

אימימרו רה אותי ושלך לי מבטים של:" אתה עדיין היריב שלי.", החזרתי לו את אתו המבט.

הקגומה שראתה את המתרחש התקרבה אליי ואמרה:" מה המבטים האלו?"

אסומי הסתכלי אליי גם באותו מבט:" מה קורה כאן? אני רוצה לדעת."

אמרתי שאני ואימימרו יריבים ולא פרטתי.

הקגומה ואסומי רצו להמשיך לשאול שאלות אבל אירוקה סנסיי נכנס ואמר להתיישב במקומות.

אסומי חזרה למקום שלה( אם אסומי תיישב לידי ישאלו יותר מידי שאלות ויראו שהיא לא במצב כל כך טוב. ואת זה היא לא רצתה חוץ מיזה אירוקה סנסיי יחזיר אותה למקום שלה.)

אני התיישבתי ליד החלון, הקגומה באמצע ואימימרו לי המעבר.

אירוקה סנסיי התחיל לדבר:" אני והאקוגה סמאה חלטנו מבחני הגאנין יערכו בעוד שבוע ולא שבועיים, המועמדים נא לגשת אלי אחרי השיעור לקחת את הדפים אשר מפורט תהליך המבחינה."

קיבלתי פתק מעורך שכתוב בואו מחר באחד אחר הצהריים, איה ששלושת העצים הקרב! כי שתגיע אחרת היה לך שם של פחדן."

ידעתי שזה מאימימרו.

הסתכלתי אלי במבט של:" אני הולך לכסח לך את הצורה."

הקגומה שראתה את המבט ואת הפתק חטפה את הפתק וקראה.

בהפסקה הקגומה הביאה לאסומי את הפתק ולחשה משהו.

ראיתי את הקגומה ואסומי מתקרבות.

אוי לא.

בפרק הבא:" הידידה, האחות והקרב!"


	12. Chapter 12

אנשים, באיחור של שתי (יותר נכון שתיים עשרה פרקים אבל נעשה את זה לכבוד העשורXD )פרקים והחלטתי לכתוב על המראה החיצוני של הדמויות+ שם אימו של טאנקאה/של אסומי ואשתו של קאקאשי+ פרוט על המשפחה של טאנקאה גם מצד אימו וגם מצד אביו=). הקדמה זו לא באה על חשבון הפרק ותופיע בסוף הפרק.

ויש עוד משהו: תהנה=).

החלטתי להוריד את תקציר "הפרק הקודם", מי שרוצה לראות שיקרא את הפרק הקודם=).

פרק שתיי עשרה: הידידה, האחות והקרב

הקגומה מתקרבת לאסומי, עכשיו מביאה לה את הפתק ולוחשת.

הן מתקרבות עלי, אוי לא.

הכנסתי את הספר שלי כאילו אני לא רואה אותן.

כשהן כבר בטווח השמיע שלי אסומי אומרת:" מה זה אמור להביא?" ומרימה את מהפתק שבידה.

אני:" הזמנה לקרב, נו?"

אסומי:" אני והקגומה נילחם איתכם. אני בקבוצה של אימימרו והקגומה בשלך."

אה? הן נלחמות איתנו? מה נראה להן, שאנחנו צריכים עזרה? נו באמת!

אני:" מה? ממתי את מחליטה בשבילי, אחותי?! הקגומה ממתי החלטת להיות המלאך השומר שלי?!"

ברגע כשאני אומר" אחותי" לאסומי היא יודעת שהיא עברה את הגבול, חשבתי שהיא והקגומה יגידו סליחה ולא התערבו, לא כך היה.

אסומי:" אין בעיה, לא נתערב. נגיד לאירוקה סנסיי על הקרב, ובגלל הקרב יפסלו אותכם למועמדות למבחני הגאנין, נכון הקגומה?"

הקגומה:" כן, וגם יש לנו הוכחות."  
שיט! לעזעזל, זה או שאני נותן להן להשתתף או שאני לא השתתף בבחינות הגאנין, אני שונא את אחותי!

אני:" שהיה. תהיו בקבוצות שלכן רק דבר אחד: אתן אומרות אימימרו את כל זה ושאני לא יודע בכלל על מה שקורה, מובן?"

אסומי:" כן כן, כאילו נגיד לאימימרו. אירוקה סנסיי מחלק עכשיו תפסים ואני אהיה עסוקה בלהגיד אימימרו, קח בשבילי טוב?" וחייכה.

נו באמת!

לפני הספקתי להגיד משהו הקגומה ואסומי הלכו לאימימרו.

הלכתי כדי לקחת תפסים מאירוקה סנסיי.

אירוקה סנסיי:" טאנקאה, הינה שלך." חייך ונתן לי את הטופס.

אני:" אני לוקח בשביל אחותי, בסדר אירוקה סנסיי?"

אירוקה סנסיי נתן לי עוד טופס.

כשאסומי הייתה במקום שלי באתי ואמרתי:" הינה שלך." והגשתי לה את הטופס.

הצלצול צלצל, התיישבתי במקום.

ראיתי את הפנים הרתוחים מזעם של אימימרו, התאפקתי לא לצחוק.

הייתם חייבם לראות איך כל הפנים שלו התחילו להיות אדומים ואיזה מבט הוא שלח לי.

במשך כל שיעור חשבתי על כל מה שקרה לי במשך היומיים האלו.

כן, יש לי חיים מפתיעים , לפחות כך חשבתי.

כשיום האקדמיה הסתיים( הגשתי כאילו הזמן לא זז), הלכתי לאזור האימונים, אוי לא! שאלתי את אסומי אם היא רוצה לבואו איתי להתאמן.

יופי עכשיו השותפה של אימימרו לקרב צריכה לבואו לראות את המתקפה החדשה שלי! איזה טמבל אני!

אסומי התקרבה:" נו הולכים לאימונים שלך?" ונצוץ של שמחה הופיע בעניים שלה.

נו טוב, אני יראה לה את המתקפות הישנות בלי החרב.

התחלתי ללכת והיא לצידי, אוחח!

באמצע הדרך הקגומה נגע בשרשרת של אמא, בפנים שלה לא היו שום הבעות, פנים חסרות חיים.

עצרתי, אסומי גם עצרה ושאלה:" מה קרה?" הסתכלתי אליה והמשכתי ללכת, אסומי ידע למה התכוונתי בזה שעצרתי , הוכחה לך שהיא הבינה, אסומי הורידה את היד מהשרשרת ולא נגע יותר לכל היום.

כשהגענו לאזור של שלושת העצים החלטתי להתאמן היום על הבעיטות שלי.

בגלל שהאויב לידי התחלתי להתאמן בסגנון לא שלי.

אסומי נראתה מופתעת שאני מתאמן בעיטות על אחד העצים ולא בחרב כמו שאמרתי.

כל היום התאמנתי בבעיטות עד שירדה השמש ואסומי אמרה שהיא הולכת, רק אז התחלתי להתאמן בחרב.

כשסיימתי להתאמן והתחלתי ללכת הביתה הרגלים והידיים שלי דיממו.

השעה הייתה בסיבות אחת עשרה בלילה.

כשהגעתי הביתה דודה סאתוקי הייתה בבית( דודה סאתוקי היא אחותה הגדולה של אמא, העניים שלה בצבע חום, השער גם חום ולובשת חליפת ג'ונין. הדודה לא ממש אוהבת את אבא, במיוחד שאחרי המוות של אמא אבא לא היה איתנו הרבה.את דודה סאתוקי אני הכי אוהב.)

כשדודה סאתוקי ראתה אותי היא נראתה מבוהלת.

היא התקרב עלי נשקה אותי במצח ונתנה לי לאכול.

כשסיימתי לאכול היא אמרה לי ללכת להתקלח ולישון ולא שאלה שאלות, היא ידע שאני עייף.

בפרק הבא:" החולם המוזר ביותר"

ועכשיו הבונוס( נקרא לזה כךXD):

אביו של טאנקאה:

האטאקה קאקאשי: (אני חושבת שאתם יודעים) מראה חיצוני: שער אפור, עניים שחורות.

לבוש: חליפת אנבו( הסיפור מתרחש לפני שהוא הופך להיות הסנסיי של קבוצה שבע= נארוטו, סאסקה וסאקורה)

היסטוריה: מופיע בקאקאשי גאידן( המנגה המקורית מאת קישמיטו מוראסשי[ או איך שלא כותבים את השם שלוXD ])

אימו של טאנקאה:

אטאקה טאנקי: מראה חיצוני: עניים ירוקות, שער חום, עגיל באוזן ימין.

לבוש: חליפת ג'ונין.

היסטוריה: לטאקי יש שתיי אחיות( טאנקי היא האחות הקטנה והיה בן כולן) שאחת אכרתם בפרק זה.

טאנקי הפכה לגאנין בגיל שבע, בגיל תשע לצ'ונין ,בגיל שלוש עשרה לג'ונין ובגיל חמש עשרה לאנבו.

טאנקי וקאקאשי הכירו באנבו. קאקאשי היה המנהיג.

טאנקי וקאקאשי התאהבו והתחתנו בגיל שבע עשרה(=O ), בגיל שמונה עשרה טאנקי ילדה את טאנקאה ואסומי.

אחריי שילדה את שתיי ילדיה טאנקי החליטה שהיא עוברת לג'ונין. הסיבה הייתה: שאם היא תמות היה למשפחה שלה קבר לעלות עליה.(כשאנבו מת הוא שורף את גופו. האנבו מכיל סודות חשובים של הכפר ובגלל סיבה זו הוא שורף את עצמו.)

אטאקה טאנקאה: מראה חיצוני: שער אפור, עיניים ירוקות, ממש העתק של קאקאשי בכול גיל שקאקאשי היה.

לבוש: הלבוש משתנה בכל גיל, כיום טאנקאה לובש חולצה כחולה, את החרב שאביו ירש לו, עגיל באוזן שמאל, מכנסים בצבע כחול.

משמעת השם( כן כן יש סיבה למה קרעתי לו כך): בשלושת המילים הראשונות בשם טאנקאה הן מהשם של אימו טאנקי( בקיצור אני יצבע את השם של כל אחד בצבע אחר.)

טאנקאה

כחול= שם אימו, טאנקי

אדום= שם אביו, קאקאשי

ושחור= סתם בא לי להכניס את ה-ה הזאת.

היסטוריה: סליחה מקיצוצי תקציב אני לא אומרת.

אסומי אטאקה: מראה: שער חום, עיניים שחורות, יופי אלוהי.

לבוש: חולצה קצרה שמגיע עד הבטן בצבע לבן, מכנסים קצרות עד הירחיים בצבע אדום, שתיי עגילים בשתי האוזניים.

היסטוריה: נראה לכם שאני יגלה?!

משמעות השם( גם כן יש): אסומי ביפנית הוא יום המחר אם אני לא טועה..

: מראה חיצוני: שער חום, עיניים חומות.

לבוש חליפת ג'ונין.

היסטוריה: סאתוקי היא אחותה הגדולה מכל האחיות של טאקי.

סאתוקי היא גם הדודה האהובה ביותר של טאנקאה. סאתוקי לא אוהבת את המצב שבואו אסומי וטאנקאה נמצאים: אביהם לא בבית בזמן שלדעתה מעוד חשוב שהוא היה, היו הרבה ריבים בין קאקאשי לסאתוקי בנוגע לאיך הוא מגדל את ילדיו.

סאתוקי לא נשואה אך היה לה חבר שמת באחת המלחמות לפני כחמש שנים, מאז היא לא יצא עם שום בן.

הנארה ריטנה: מראה חיצוני: שער חום, עיניים חומות.

לבוש: חליפה של שבט הנארה.

היסטוריה: ריטנה היא האחות האמצעית בין שלושת האחיות. להזכירכם: סאתוקי= האחות הגדולה, ריטנה= האחות האמצעית, טאקי= האחות הקטנה.

ריטנה התחתנה עם אדם משבט הנארה.

טאנקאה ואסומי לא ממש יודעים שיש להם עוד דודה, הסיבה היא: ריטנה התנתקה מכול הקשר שלה מחוץ לשבט הנארה.

הפעם הראשונה שטאנקאה ראה אותה היא בהלוויה של אימו.

זהו, זאת כל המשפחה של טאנקאה, עם פרוט מורחב וכ'ו וכ'ו...


	13. Chapter 13

פרק שלוש עשרה- החלום המוזר ביותר.

לפני שאכלתי את ארוחת הערב, שטפתי את ידיי כדי שהפצעים לא הזדהמו וילכלכו את האוכל.

אחחח! זה כואב! איי! למרות שהמים הקרים הכאיבו לא הראתי שום הבעות של כאב, לא רציתי להדאיג את דודה סאתוקי.

בזמן שאכלתי ארוחת ערב, דודה סאתוקי שאלה:" איך בלימודים?"

" בסדר. עוד שבוע יש את מבחני הגאנין... אבא נתן לי מתנה לכבוד המבחנים.", שלפתי את החרב.

שמעתי את דודה סאתוקי לוחשת:" החרב של השועל הלבן מקונוהא.."

השואל הלבן מקונוהא? בחיים לא שמעתי עליו... אני כמעט בטוח שזה הכינו של סבי. אבל בכול זאת שאלתי: "מי זה השועל הלבן מקונוהא?"

" אתה לא יודע?"

" אם הייתי יודע לא הייתי שואל."

" הכינוי של סבך היה: השועל הלבן מקונוהא. אך יש אנשים שקראו לו : הניב הלבן מקונוהא."

אם היא יודעת על סבא אולי היא תדע למה הוא כתב את המילים האלו על החרב.

אני:" דודה, אני רוצה להקריא לך משהו, אני יכול?"

" כמובן."

התחלתי לקרוא את המילים הכתובות על החרב, כשסיימתי לקרוא שאלתי:" למה הוא כתב את המילים: לא אזכה לראות את נכדי ?"

פנים מלאות לעג ועצב הופיעו על הפנים של הדודה:" תסיים לאכול. השעה מאוחרת. מחר אספר לך."

מחר? שום דבר לא דחוף עכשיו, מחר אקבל תשובה. חוץ מיזה אני עייף עכשיו. אבל הייתי סקרן לדעת למה הדודה לא רוצה להגיד לי עכשיו ולמה הפניים מלאות לעג ועצב הופיעו על הפנייה.

אחרי הארוחה הלכתי להתקלח.

נכנסתי לחדר האמבטיה.

בחדר האמבטיה יש ארון קטן בצד שמואל שבוא נמצאים: תחבושות, תרופות, גלולות אנרגיה.

פתחתי את הארון והוצאתי את התחבושות כדי לכבוש את ידיי ורגליי הכואבת והמדממות, אבל קודם להתקלח.

בזמן המקלחת חשבתי. למה הדודה לא רוצה להגיד לי עכשיו? כן, השעה מאוחרת אבל היא יכלה להגיד אם היא באמת רצתה, לא?

איך יכולתי לשכוח?! מחר יש את הדו קרב נגד אימימרו ואסומי...מה היה מחר? מי ינצח ומי יפסיד? למה החיים שלי כל כך קשים?

המים שתפו את פניי ועזרו לי להירגע.. מה שהיה היה, מה שהיה היה... אני לא צריך לדאוג לעתיד ולעבר, אלה רק להווה.

כשסיימתי להתקלח התלבשתי בפיג'מה וחבשתי את ידיי ורגליי.

יצאתי מחדר האמבטיה. שמעתי את דלת הכניסה נסגרת ואז את הצעקות:" קאקאשי, הבן שלך חוזר באחת עשרה בלילה חבול עם דם בידיו וברגליו , מה זה אמור להביא?!"

אבא חזר? עכשיו אני יכול לשאול על סבא בלי להתבייש מדודה סאתוקי.

אבא:" אמרתי לך: אני יצאתי למשימה. אתמול הוא חזר עם אסומי בלי סימני אלימות ובזמן. אני לא יודע מה קרה לו."

" ולתת לבנך את חרב אביך בלי שהוא ידע על סבו זה בסדר?!"

" טאנקאה שאל על סאקומו?"

" כן. ואתה ברוב חוכמתך נטתה לו את החרב של סאקומו עם המילים שסאקומו חרת! המילים שאומרות שהוא יתאבד! מה נראה לך? שהבן שלך טיפש? שהוא לא יגאלה את המילים, שהוא לא ישאל שאלות? טאנקי פשוט הייתה מתביישת "

הייתי בהלם, סבא התאבד! אבל למה? מה קורה פה? למה אבא לא סיפר לילדיו על אביו? מה?! זה לא יכול להיות..

נשארתי תקוע במקום, לא יכולתי לזוז. הסתכלתי על המדרגות בהלם.

סבא התאבד... אני לא מאמין...

קאקאשי:" אני עולה לראות עם טאנקאה ואסומי כבר ישנים. אחר כך נקיים את הדיון."

נשארתי עדיין בלי נוע. שמעתי את הצדי העלייה של אבא.

אבא ראה אותי ולא ידע מה לעשות, הוא הבין ששמעתי את הדודה אומרת את המילים הנוראות הללו.

התחלתי לצעוק בגרון חנוק:" למה לא סיפרת לי על סבא? אני הבן שלך והנכד שלו! אני חושב שמגיע לי ולאסומי לדעת!" בפעם הראשונה בחיי כעסתי על אבא... למה הוא לא סיפר? למה הוא צריך לשמור בסוד? למה אותה התנהגות חוזרת על עצמה.. אותה התנהגות של ריחוק מהמשפחה..

הידיים והרגליים שוב צרבו.. לא מהפציעות אלה ממשהו אחר... הדמעות התחילו לזלוג.. ניסיתי שלא להתעלף, והצלחתי...

שמעתי את אבא לוחש:" סליחה."

לא יכולתי להסתכל עליו בעניים, הסתובבתי והלכתי לכיוון החדר...

אני רוצה להתרחק מהאיש הזה...

אבא לא ניסה לעצור אותי, להפך הוא רצה שאני ילך לחדר... כנראה כדי לא להמיס עליי יותר מידי..

נכנסתי לחדר השינה, טרקתי את הדלת, אסומי שכנראה לא שמעה את הצעקות, התעוררה בבהלה ושאלה בכעס:" למה לעזעזל אתה טורק את הדלת! אני ישנה אם לא שמת לב."

" לא! לא שמתי לב! רוצה שהתאבד כמו סבא?!",

אסומי נראתה מבוהלת.

" סבא התאבד? אתה משקר נכון?!"

" אני ישקר בדבר כזה?!"

אסומי הסתכלה בהלם.

התיישבתי על המיטה.

הכול זה חלום.. זה לא יכול להיות.. אני עכשיו חולם את החלום הכי מוזר שלי...

צבטתי את העצמי אבל לא התעוררתי... זה לא חלום, זאת המציאות העגומה שאני חיי באה...

נכנסתי לתוך הסמיכה... השעה הייתה אחת בבוקר...

אחריי שעה של בלבול וכעס הצלחתי לעצום עין...

אני חולם? הערפל? העולם המוזר הזה ? מה קורה פה? אל תגידו לי שהתעלפתי...

" ילד, מה אתה עושה פה? זה לא מקום שילדים צרכים להיות בוא. רגע, קאקאשי זה אתה?." שמעתי את הקול הזה בעבר...

הסתובבתי. מלפני היה שינובי, לפי מגן המצח הוא היה מקונוהא..

עניו היו שחורות ושערו היה אפור כמו של אבא.. בעניים שלו הופיעה עצב... הזר היה דומא לאבא באופן מפחיד... יכול להיות שהאדם מולי,הוא סבי?

הפעם נשארתי יותר זמן בעולם המוזר...

אני:" לא אדוני. אני בנו של קאקאשי. אם תוכל להגיד לי איפה אנו נמצאים?". רציתי לדעת איפה אני נמצא ולא להגיע למסקנות טיפשיות.. סבא מת, איך אני יכול לדבר עם מת אם אני לא מת? אני לא, איך יכולתי לעלות את המחשבה שהאדם מולי הוא סבי?

הזר:"בנו של קאקאשי.. אתה ממש העתק שלו... מעניין בן כמה הוא..אנו נמצאים בעולם המתים. כמת אתה צריך לדעת זאת.", עולם המתים! אני לא מת! איך אני יכול להגיע לעולם המתים? אולי הוא באמת סבא? לא מצאתי את האומץ לשאול אותו... האמת, הייתי בהלם... עולם המתים?

רגע! הידיים הפסיקו לצרוב באופן מוזר... הסתכלתי על ידיי הן זהרו! הזוהר היה מצורת חץ, מה קורה פה?!

בפרק הבא:" עברו חמש וחצי מאז מותו, אוואטר מתגלה!"


	14. Chapter 14

פרק ארבע עשרה- חמש וחצי שנים עברו מאז מותו, האוואטר מתגלה!

מ-מה קורה פה לעזעזל?! למה הידיים זוהרות?! רגע! הרגלים הפסיקו לצרוב כמו הידיים... שלכתי מבט לרגלים וגם הן זהרו בצורת החץ!

" האוואטר... אני לא מאמין." השינובי שמלפני כמה רגעים דברתי איתו היה בהלם מוחלט..

אני:" האוואטר? אני? זה לא יכול להיות!"

" העובדות לא משקרות ילד.. אתה האוואטר של קונוהא."

" אבל זה לא אני! זה לא יכול להיות אני! אני מסרב להיות האוואטר!"

" ילד. אף אחד לא שואל אותך אם אתה רוצה להיות או לא.. אתה האוואטר וזה הוחלט בידיי אנשים אחרים."

" מי אתה בכלל שתדבר אליי ככה?!", הייתי בהלם וכעוס.. בעיקר כועס.

" אני? אני סבא שלך, אביו של קאקאשי או בשמי הפרטי האטאקה סאקומו. אני מצטער שזה נודע לך ככה..."

"יופי! עכשיו אני האוואטר של כפר העלה הנסתר, כועס על אבא וגם אני מדבר אל מת! פשוט החיים שלי הם גן עדן! ומה התפקיד של האוואטר בכלל?!"

" את זה תשאל את אביך.", סבא התקרב אליו, חיבק אותי ואמר:" בהצלחה.. נכדיי.. אני גאה בך וגם אביך." סבא נגע לי במצח..

" טאנקאה! טאנקאה, אתה שומע אותי?".

זה היה אבא שניסה להעיר אותי...

" מה.. מה קרה לי? איפה אני?" אבא היה ליד המיטה, נראה כאילו משקרה כאן לא יכל לקרות, ואסומי? אסומי הסתכלה עליי בצורה של פחד ואיימה.. בחיים לא ראיתי אותה כל כך מפוחדת כמו עכשיו.

התיישבתי על המיטה, למה כל כך קר לי?

אבא:" טאנקאה בוא נצא לסיבוב.. אני צריך להסביר לך כמה דברים.. אסומי תחזרי לישון."

הסתכלתי על השעון בקיר.. השעה הייתה ארבע בבוקר.

הייתי עייף ומבולבל. אני האוואטר.. אני האוואטר...לעזעזל! ועכשיו אבא רוצה ללכת לסיבוב איתי בשעה כל כך מוקדם... לעזעזל עם המשפחה שלי! לעזעזל עם החיים שלי! רגע! את מה שראיתי לפני כמה רגעים, חלמתי? לא..זה היה יותר מידי אמיתי כדי שזה היה חלום.. כרגע פגשתי את סבא פנים על פנים..

אבא משך אותי מחוץ למיטה בצורה עדינה ואוהבת. אסומי לא אמרה כלום.. רק רצתה לבכות. היא הייתה מפוחדת והסתכלה עלי כאילו אני לא אחיה התאום

הסתכלתי על אבא ואחר כך על אסומי...

יצאתי מהמיטה, והתחלתי להתלבש. בין כל הבגדים היה את החרב של סבא או יותר נכון עכשיו, שלי... הסתכלתי בה והחלטתי: אני ילבש אותה כל יום עד מותי. אה.. כן שכחתי להגיד... אני לובש מסכה כמו אבא.

אחרי שסיימתי להתלבש הלכתי להסתרק...

נכנסתי לאמבטיה. קרני אור ראשונות חדרו לחדר הקטן.. ניגשתי למראה.. מה קורה כאן?!

על המצח שלי היה סימן בצורת חץ! הסתכלתי על הידיים והרגלים וגם הן היו בצורת חץ!

אוי לא...

לעזעזל!

דלת האמבטיה נפתחה ובפתח היה אבא...

אני:" מה קורה כאן?! למה יש לי את הסימנים האלו?! מתי כל זה קרה?! איך אתה מצפה שאני יצא אם הסימנים המוזרים האלו?"

"תמהר. השעה מקדמת, אין אף אחד ברחוב אז לא תהיה שום בעיה. אני יסביר לך אחר כך.", וסגר את דלת האמבטיה.

הסתרקתי מהר ויצאתי בריצה לכיוון המדרגות.

מה קורה כאן?! אני רוצה הסברים כאן ועכשיו, וכדי שזה היה מהר!

ניחשתי שאבא היה בסלון, וצדקתי.

אבא:" בוא."

אבא הלך לכיוון דלת הכניסה, הלכתי אחרי. הייתי חשדן.

אבא:" אין לך ממה לחשוש."

" תמיד עדיף להיות חשדן ומרוכז, לא?"

אבא חייך.

יצאנו מהבית ואבא התחיל ללכת לכיוון מרכז האימונים.

אני:" מגיע לי כמה הסברים."

" כן. אבל קודם נגיע לשלושת העצים ומצבת הגיבורים.. שמה אני הגיד לך הכול."

התחלתי לרוץ ואבא אחרי.

אבא:" למה אתה רץ?"

" אני רוצה לדעת וגם זה מחזק את הטאיג'וטסו שלי.."

אבא נראה גאה.

אחרי חצי שעה של ריצה הגענו לשלושת העצים ומצבת הגיבורים.

אבא עצר וגם אני.

אבא התחיל להתקדם לכיוון המצבה ואני נשארתי במקום.

אבא:" מאיפה אני יתחיל?", והביט בי.

" למה יש לי את הסימנים האלו על הידיים, הרגליים והמצח?"

" בגלל שאתה האוואטר."

" מה זה בכלל?"

"האוואטר... לפני שחמש אומות השינובי נוסדו.. האוואטרים נולדו לשבטים שלהם ולכל אוואטר היה יכולות מיוחדות רק לו. הכול היה טוב ויפה עד שחמשת אומות השינובים נוסדו. הכפרים בקשו מהשבטים להצטרף לכוח הצבאי, השבטים הסכימו וכך גם האוואטרים. האמת שראשי השבטים לא שאלו את האוואטרים, הם ציוו על האוואטרים להסכים.

אבל התעוררה בעיה גדולה: בגלל שלכול שבט היה אוואטר משלו, היו יותר מיידי אוואטרים. איזה אוואטר יבחר להיות היחיד? ראשי השבטים החליטו שהיה טורניר האוואטרים והמנצח הוא היה האוואטר והמפסידים יגורשו מהכפר. דבר כזה פוגע באיזון הטבע, ואי אפשר לתקן טועות כזו. וכך היה... בסוף האוואטר של שבט האוצ'יהא ניצח.

מאז ומאותו היום האוואטר הפסיק לשרת את השבט והתחיל לשרת את הכפר. בגלל הפגיע של האיזון האוואטר הבא לא נולד לשבט האוציהא אלה לשבטים שמחוץ לשבט הטבעי.

האוואטר הוא המגן של הכפר... בזמן שמשהו קורה לכפר, לא משנה איפה האוואטר, אם זה בזמן משימה או בבית, האוואטר ידע באמצעות כאב חד במצח.

לאוואטר יש הרבה תכונות מגוונות שיעזרו לו להגן על הכפר:

האוואטר מקבל את הידע של קודמיו. בכול גיל שאוואטר גדל כך גם הידע מקודמיו וניסיון הקרב שלהם, זאת אומרת שאתה עכשיו בגיל חמש וחצי ויש לך ניסיון של ילד בן שבע וחצי וכך אלה.

לאוואטר יש יכול ריפואי מדהימה וחזקה, האוואטר גם יכול לרפא

בעזרת כשפי המים שלו.

האוואטר יכול לשלוט בכול חמשת האלמנטים, ומטבעם יש להם כמות עדירה של צ'אקרה. התכונה הזו משותפת לכל האוואטרים הקיימים, והדבר המאחד את כולם הוא יכולת הכישוף, הם יכולים לעשות את כשפי : המים, האוויר, האדמה והאש, את אלמנט הברק הם לא יכולים לכשף.

היכול האחרונה של האוואטר היא: לעבור לעולם המתים למשך זמן קצר מאוד ובעזרת הרבה צ'אקרה.

האוואטר יכול להיכנס למצב האוואטר. במצב זה האוואטר מחובר רוחנית לכל הגלגולים שלו ולא מודע למה שקורה סביבו. כשאוואטר נכנס למצב הזה הוא לא מזה מי אלו האובים שלו או החברים שלו, או במילים אחרות יוצא מכלל שליטה לחלוטין.הוא מתחיל לתקוף את כל האזור בסביבה אם הכשפות שלו.

את האוואטר מבדילים מכול השינובים הרגילים באמצעות מגן המצח. מגן המצח הרגיל הוא בצבע כחול, יש אחרים שיכולים לבחור צבעים אחרים רק לא לבן, מגן המצח של האוואטר הוא לבן.

לפני כחמש וחצי שנים הסתימה מלחמת העולם השלישית הסודית של עולם השינובי. במלחמה זו נהרגו כל חמשת האוואטרים של כל חמשת האומות, לכן עדיין לא מצאו את האוואטרים של הכפרים חוץ מאלה של כפר הערפל הנסתר, כפר החול הנסתר ועכשיו של כפר העלה הנסתר."

אבא הסתובב אליו... אני הייתי בהלם, השפלתי את מבטי ואמרתי:" במילים אחרות משתמשים בנו, האוואטרים. וכשאנחנו לא מועילים מגרשים אותנו לעזעזל.", אבא שהיה מופתע קצת מהתגובה שלי הנהן.

התיישבתי על הדשה.. עכשיו אני מבין הכול.. את הצריבות, ההרגשה כאילו שמישהו שולט בי, את היכולת שלי לעבור לעולם המתים.. הכול.

עוד הרבה שאלות אני ישאל... והתשובות? לא צפויות... העתיד שלי, החיים שלי הולכים להשתנות ביום אחד, שעה אחת, דקה אחת, ושנייה אחת... והעתיד לא צפוי.

בפרק הבא:" הידיעה מתפשטת: האוואטר חזר והוא בנו של קאקאשי האגדי!"


	15. Chapter 15

פרק חמש עשרה- האוואטר חזר, והוא בנו של קאקאשי האגדי!

הייתי בהלם... לא יכולתי לדבר... אבא התקרב אלי וחיבק אותי.. חיבקתי אותו בחזרה... אחרי חמש דקות שחררתי מהאחיזה שלי ושאלתי:" מה זה הכשפות? איך אני משתמש בזה? איך לומדים?"

"בעזרת הכשפות אתה יכול לשלוט במשהו מסוים, כמו: בכשפות האדמה אתה יכול לשלוט באדמה,להרים אבן גדולה והשתמש בה כנשק, לשנות את מישור האדמה שאתה נמצא בוא. אני לא יודע איך לומדים את הכשפות, אבל אני יכול ללמד אותך טכניקות אחרות שיעזרו לך בקרב."

" יש מישהו שיכול ללמד אותי את הכשפות האלו?"

"כיום לא נשאר אף אחד בכפר שיכול ללמד אותך, אבל יש מגילות המתארות איך ללמוד."

"מה קרה לאוואטרים שגורשו?"

"במרחק של 50 ק"מ מקונוהא יש כפר, לשם הם גורשו. קונוהא לעולם לא ניסתה לתקשר אם הכפר או האוואטרים."

כיסיתי את הראש בידיים... הגלגולים הקודמים שלי גרמו כל כך הרבה צער לאנשים האלו, וסבלו כל כך...

המשכתי לשאול:" למה האוואטרים האחרים גורשו? זאת אומרת הם יכלו להישאר בכפר ולוותר על חייהם כשינובים, לא?"

"מנהיגי השבטים לא רצו. הם פחדו שהאוואטרים יתאחדו ויעשו מהפכה כנגד ההוקגאה."

"אבל זה לא פייר! לא שאלו את האוואטרים אם הם רוצים לשרת את הכפר, מכריכים אותם להילחם זה נגד זה והמפסידים גורשו! למה הכפר צריך להרוס חיים שלמים של אדם שאין לא כלום נגד הכפר!"

"טאנקאה תרגע... לא הייתה בררה."

"אני מסרב להיות האוואטר של כפר העלה הנסתר!"

"ההחלטה לא בידייך."

"מוזר שזה גם מה שסבא אמר לי.", ואז הייתי חייב לתת תשובה לאבא איך פגשתי את סבא. אבא היה בהלם לשמוע שפגשתי את סבא בעולם המתים.

אני:"למה סבא התאבד?"

"אתה באמת רוצה לדעת גם אם האמת תהיה כואבת?"

"כן."

"את סבך העריכו כמו שלושת הסניניים האגדיים, בטח שמעתה עליהם. בזמן המלחמה הוטלה על סבך משימה חשובה. בזמן המשימה משהו השתבש וסבך היה צריך לבחור: להגן על חבריו לקבוצה שלו או לפעול לפי החוקים ולהמשיך. סאקומו החליט שהוא יגן על חבריו לקבוצה. המשימה הסתיימה בכישלון וסבך נכנס לדיכאון קשה שמימנו לעולם לא יצא.", ואז בפעם הראשונה בחיי אבא פתח את עינו השמאלית, השארינגאן!

הייתי מזועזע ממה שאבא סיפר לי וממה שראיתי.

אבא:"בוא.. הולכים." וקם.

המשכתי להתיישב... רציתי עוד תשובות אבל אבא חיבק אותי שוב ואז הרים אותי...

אבא:"אני יודע שקשה לך, אבל אתה כבר ילד גדול.. בוא.", והוריד אותי על האדמה.

אני:" לאן הולכים?"

"להוקגאה סמאה, הוא צריך לדעת שהאוואטר התגלה, למרות שככל הנראה הוא כבר יודע.", אבא הסתכל קדימה, שלושה שינובים רצו לעברנו.

הראשון:"קאקאשי, ההוקגאה סמאה רוצה לראות את האוואטר."

אבא:"אני יודע.".

פתאום הרגשתי נבדל.. כבר לא קוראים לי בשמי הפרטי אלה כהאוואטר.. כאילו אני כבר לא בן אדם עם רגשות... כאילו אני לא תושב בכפר... כאילו אני משהו שלא אנושי.

השינובים התחילו לרוץ, אבא תפס בידי והתחיל לרוץ איתי. אחרי חמש דקות שחררתי את היד, רציתי להיות לבד.

במשך כל הדרך ניסיתי להסתיר את הסימן במצח... לצערי זה לא הצליח.

כשנכנסנו לחדר ההוקגאה, אימימרו והקגומה היו שם אם גאי ,הדוד של הקגומה ועוד שינובי. השינובי לבש חליפת ג'ונין, צבע עיניו היה כחול ושערו צהוב, במילים אחרות ממש דומה לההוקגה הרביעי כמו שאני והקגומה דומים להורים שלנו..

אני:"מה קורה כאן?"

ההוקגאה:"קבוצה מספר 20: הסנסיי: נאמיקאזה המטרו, הגאנינים: האטאקה טאנקאה, מאיטו אימימרו וצ'מו הקגומה."

אני, אימימרו והקגומה צרחנו יחד:"מה?!". שצחה התחילה להציף אותי אבל נעלמה בין רגע כמו שהגיע.. הוא ממנה אותי לגאנין בגלל הגילוי של האוואטר?

גאי, אבא והדוד של הקגומה היו בהלם... אבא אמר:"רגע, נאמיקאזה המטרו הוא האח של הרביעי!"

ההוקגאה:"קאקאשי, החלטתי לגבש את הקבוצה הזאת כמו קבוצה שבע הישנה בגלל הישגיה הנעים, למרות שהילדים בטח יותר חזקים מההורים והמטרו לא כמו אחיו הבכור."

אני:" אבל לא עשינו את מבחן הגאנין."

הפעם המטרו סנסיי אמר:" ההישגים של שלושתכם נעים.. אתם לא צריכים את המבחן."

אימימרו:"אבל אני רק יומיים באקדמיה."

"גם אתה לא צריך. ביומיים האלו הראתה שאתה חזק יותר מתלמיד אקדמיה רגיל וברמה של גאנינים... לפי היכול שלך בכיתה ראינו שאתה מספיק טוב."

ההוקגאה:"בואו לקחת את מגני המצח שלכם.".

אני, אימימרו והקגומה תקדמנו, ובאותו הזמן אימימרו ניסה לדחוף אותי, מעצבן.

כשהגענו היו שני מגני מצח כחולים ואחד לבן. בפעם הראשונה בחיי הרגשתי איך זה להיות מושפל, יוצא דופן, או במילים אחרות שונה.

הקגומה שהסתכלה מהצד איך אימימרו ואני רבים ולקחה את מגן המצח שלה ראשונה וקשרה על המצח. אחר כך נגשה עלינו וצרחה לנו באוזן להפסיק לריב ועכשיו אנחנו באותה הקבוצה ואין מה לעשות בעניין.

עכשיו שמתיי לב שמגן המצח שלה עשה אותה רבה יותר יפה ממה שהייתה..

אחר כך אימימרו לקח את המגן שלו, וקשר אותו על המותניים כמו אביו.

ואז אני לקחתי את הלבן, עצמתי את עניי וקשרתי את שלי על המצח. כשפתחתי את עניי כבר הייתי בן אדם אחר. בן אדם שהשתנה לא בגלל היותו האוואטר אלה אדם שהפך להיות שינובי המיצג את הכפר העלה הנסתר.

בפרק הבא:" אימימרו ואסומיvs טאנקאה והקגומה. הקרב מתחיל!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**אבא פעם אמר לי**__**:" **__**אל תסתכל בקנן אלה במה שיש בואו**__**... **__**מוסר ההשכל**__**: **__**אל תשפוט בן אדם בגלל המראה שלו או מה שהוא**__**, **__**תשפוט בגלל האופי שלו**__**.. **__**רק חבל שאנשי הכפר שכחו את מוסר השכל של הפתגם**__**." **__**החיים שלי לא יחזרו להיות כמו מה שהיו והכול בגלל**__**: **__**מוות של אמא אהובה**__**, **__**סיפור הסודות הכמוסים שבלב הידידה וסוד אפל שהתגלה**__**. **__**אנשי הכפר שופטים אותי בגלל איותי האוואטר ולא בגלל האופי שלי**__**.. **__**אילו רק אנשי הכפר היו זוכרים את מוסר ההשכל של הפתגם**__**, **__**החיים שלי היו פחות קשים גם כאוואטר וגם כאדם רגיל שרוצה לחיות חיים רגילים**__**... **_

**פרק שש עשרה****- ****אימימרו ואסומי ****VS ****טאנקאה והקגומה****.**

**הקרב מתחיל****!**

ההוקגאה:" אימימרו, טאנקאה והקגומה, תצאו בבקשה מהחדר אני רוצה לדבר עם הוריכם."

אני, אימימרו שעדיין ניסה לעצבן אותי והקגומה יצאנו מהחדר.

הקגומה:" טאנקאה שמעת?"

" מה?"

" גם אחותך עברה.. מעניין באיזה קבוצה היא."

"אני יכול לנחש. ומאיפה את יודעת?"

אימימרו:" היא הגיע לכיתה והתחילה לצרוח: 'אני גאנינית!' וכך כל הכיתה יודעת."

" יכולתי לנחש."

הקגומה:" אז הולכים לקרב?"

אימימרו:" אבל המטרו סנסיי אמר לחכות פה."

אני:" אז מה אם הוא אמר."

הקגומה: "בואו נלך." אני והקגומה התחלנו ללכת אבל אימימרו , במהירות שלא הכרתי, בשינייה רץ 30 מטרים והיה מלפנינו, עצר אותנו מלהתקדם. אימימרו:" לא! אתם נשארים פה כמו שסנסיי אמר.", אז הוא טוב בטאיג'וטסו? אני צריך לזכור את זה..הסתכלתי ימינה על השעון שקיר, השעה הייתה תשע בבוקר.. נו טוב נחכה. אין לי כוח לריב עכשיו עם המעצבן הזה...

התיישבתי על הרצפה, וניצלתי את הזמן לחשיבה... אז אני האוואטר ועכשיו גם גאנין.. מעניין מה עוד יקרה... מעניין באיזה קבוצה אחותי ו...

" היי! אחי גם אתה עברת?", הסתכלתי ימינה ולפי הקול ידעתי.. אסומי. היא הרימה את כף ידה הימנית, מגן המצח היה קשור על כף היד.

" כן. גם הקגומה ואימימרו." והצבעתי עליהם.

" רגע.. טאנקאה למה שלך בצבע לבן?", הרגשתי צביטה בלב. אימימרו והקגומה גם שלחו מבטים שואלים, אבל המטרו סנסיי יצא מהחדר והציל אותי, המטרו סנסיי:" טאנקאה תכנס בבקשה."

קמתי ,נכנסתי והמטרו סנסיי סגר את הדלת. גאי, הדוד של הקגומה ואבא נראו מודאגים..

אני:" אבא, גם אסומי עברה." אבל אבא לא החזיר תשובה רק הסתכל אלי כאילו אני ילד תמים שלא מבין את החיים... ידעתי שהנחמדות שלו לא תחזיק הרבה זמן, למרות שרציתי לאמין שכן.

ההוקגאה:" טאנקאה בוא עלי בבקשה." התקרבתי, ההוקגאה הרים את כף ידי והוריד את התחבושת.. החץ הפך להיות בצבע אדום! ההוקגאה:" אז זה נכון.. האוואטר חזר.", הסתכלתי אחורה כדי לראות את התגובה של אבא...גאי והדוד של הקגומה הסתכלו עלי, המבט שלהם הפך להיות מבט של קרח, ואבא לא עשה כלום, רק הסתכל מהצד איך מתייחסים לבנו היחיד... מה קורה כאן? למה הסימנים הפכו מצבע גוף וסימן שחור עשה את החץ לסימנים אדומים ומלאים שעושה סימן של חץ אדום? למה הם מסתכלים עלי כך? אני לא יודע למה אבל התחלתי להיות כועס... המבט שלי הפך להיות עייף וכועס, גאי והדוד של הקגומה נראה קצת מפחדם אבל עדיין לא הסירו את הבט שלהם...

אבא:" טאנקאה, תרגע.". אבא השפיל את מבטו. מה?! אני צריך לסבול את המבטים האלו בגלל שאני האוואטר ולשתוק על זה?! אבא עכשיו מתבייש בי בגלל שאני משהו שלא רציתי להיות?! אני יוצא המחדר הזה, הקרבה עם האנשים האלו מגעילה אותי.

שחררתי את היד בצורה גסה מהאחיזה של ההוקאגה השלישי, ליפפתי את התחבושות בחזרה כדי שלא יראו את הפציעות וסימני החץ האלו והתחלתי לצאת המחדר, אבל רגע לפני שיצאתי אבא חסם אותי עם היד, אני:" תן לי לצאת, עכשיו!"

"ההוקגאה לא סיים. תחכה בסבלנות."

"אם אתה לא נותן לי לצאת עכשיו מהדלת אני ימצא דרכים אחרות לצאת. לא כדי לך!"

"אתה אל תאיים עלי!"

"או שמה?!". אבא נתן לי סטירה. הייתי בהלם, מה?! אני הייתי מזועזע מזה שאבי, הבן אדם הכי יקר לי מתבייש בי בגלל שאני האוואטר ומכה אותי! על המסכה שלי הופיע כתם אדום ורטוב.. כעסתי כל כך כמו שבחיים לא כעסתי... הרגשתי איך הדם התחיל לזלוג מהלחי הפצועה ואת הלב מתחיל לפמפמם בקצב מהיר... הפעם לא ביקשתי שיזיז את היד אלה דחפתי את אבא הצידה בכל הכוח, אבא התנגש מאוחר בקיר ונפל.. הוא היה מזועזע לראות את הכוח שלי ומעצם זה שדחפתי אותו.

צרחתי:" לך תזדיין! אבות לא מרביצים לילדים שלהם כי באה להם!" אבל הדבר המוזר הוא שלא התעלפתי.. אבא פשוט לא האמין למה שהוא שמע... גאי היה כל כך מופתע מאבא ולא מימני:" קאקאשי, איך יכולתה להכות אותו, את הבן שלך?", אבא:" גאי אל תתערב, זה ביני לבין טאנקאה."

יצאתי מהדלת וטרקתי אותה. אסומי, אימימרו והקגומה היו נפעמו לראות כמה אני כועס ואת הלחי שלי מדממת.

אסומי:" מה קרה?"

צעקתי:" לא עניינך!".. רציתי לרוץ משם כמה שיותר מהר אבל אז אבא תפס בידי.

אני:" תעזוב אותי!" הכעס והשנאה בערו בעני, אבא החליט לשחרר אותי.

המטרו סנסיי הופיע בפתח הדלת ואמר:" קאקאשי תן לי לתפל בזה, עשית מספיק. בואו ילדים." המטרו סנסיי התחיל ללכת וכך גם אימימרו והקגומה, אני ירקתי על הרגלים של אבא. אסומי לא אמרה כלום.

אני:" תסגרי את הפה אחותי.. תיזהרי מאבא, הוא מרביץ לילדיו מתי שבא לו." אבל הפעם אבא ממש כעס עד שניסה לתת לי אגרוף למעין. עצרתי את היד שלו רגע לפני שהאגרוף היה עמוק בבטן. המטרו סנסיי הסתובב, רץ במהירות לכיווני ועצר את אבא מלתת לי עוד אגרוף.

אסומי התחילה לבכות.

הקגומה:" טאנקאה אתה בסדר?! מה אתה חושב שאתה עושה?! אמא שלי בחיים לא הייתה מרביצה לי!" הפעם הקגומה צעקה על אבא.

לעזעזל עם האבא הדפוק הזה! בחיי שנמאס לי ממנו...הייתי מתחיל עכשיו להתנפל עליו אבל לא היה לי שום סיכוי וגם המטרו סנסיי היה עוצר אותי... אני:" הקגומה.. אל תתרגשי מזה שאבי מרביץ לי.. עזבי אותו." דמעות הופיעו אט אט בעניו של אבא, אני פגעתי בו כל כך? מגיע לו.. אבל זה כאוב, זה כואב לראות את אבא שלך כל כך פגוע. רציתי לחבק אותו, את אבא.. מה קרה לי? למה אני כזה רגיש.. אסור לי להראות את הרגשות שלי.. רגשות זה עומס מיותר...

המטרו סנסיי:" לכו ילדים אני עוד מעט יבואו.. שכחתי שאני צריך לדבר אם קאקאשי וגאי."

התחלתי ללכת לאזור שקבענו להלחם ואמרתי:" בואו." אימימרו שהיה בהלם מכך שאבא ניסה להרביץ לי התחיל ללכת וגם אסומי והקגומה.

אחרי חמש דקות שאלה אסומי:" למה אתה מדמם?"

"בגלל אבא."

"מה?! אבל למה?"

"רציתי לצאת מחדר ההוקגאה והוא חסם לי את הדרך, בקשתי שהוא יזוז ואז הוא נתן לי סטירה." נגעתי בלחי שלי, נוזל אדום וסמיך היה על היד שלי.

אסומי ממש לא צפתה לזה ואני רק הבטתי בה... אימימרו היה מזועזע והקגומה לא ידע מה לאומר.

יצאנו מבניין ההוקגאה לכיוון השוק ומשם לאזור שקבענו.. כשהגענו לשוק הוא כבר היה עמוס בסוחרים ואנשים.. פתאום הרגשתי הרגשה מוזרה, חלק מהאנשים הסתכלו עלי בצורה של פחד וחלק של שנאה ואיימה... המבטים שלהם הפכו להיות מבטים של קרח, כמו של גאי והדוד של הקגומה... עברנו ליד האקדמיה.. ההורים של הילדים באו לקחת אותם, כמו שאבא אף פעם לא לקח אותנו מהאקדמיה חוץ מיום הלוויה של אמא... הילדים שלמדו באקדמיה וסיימו את יום הלימודים ראו את הפחד במבטים ובהתנהגות של הוריהם, פחדו מימני עכשיו גם.. אותם ילדים שהיו איתי בכיתה, שחקו בהפסקות ושאלו אם אני רוצה להצטרף ועניתי בחיוב, פחדו מימני.. אני צריך להתרגל לזה שאנשים מפחדים מימני? אני רק בן חמש וחצי, לעזעזל! אימימרו הסתכל עלי אבל לא אמר כלום, אסומי ניסתה לראות איפה החברות שלה מזמן שהלכה איתנו אבל לא הצליחה ולהקגומה לא היה אכפת מה שקורה עכשיו... הילדים באקדמיה תמיד התרחקו מהקגומה בגלל האופי המתבודד שלה אחרי מוות אמה, עד שאני והיא הפכנו להיות ידידים ואז הם הפסיקו ללעוג לה... למען האמת, הילדים צחקו עלי בגלל שההורים של הקגומה אף פעם לא הגיעו לאקדמיה, והדוד שלה לא יכל כל הזמן לבוא לקחת אותה מהאקדמיה, אז היא הלכה הביתה לבד, אכלה את הארוחות שלה לבד, בקיצור היא חייה כאילו אין לה משפחה.. עלי ועל אסומי לא צחקו בגלל שאסומי היא מלכת השכבה וכבר ראו את אמא שלנו.. אבל אמא של הקגומה מתה לפני שהיא התחילה ללמוד באקדמיה וחודש לפני תחילת הלימודים של הקגומה אבא שלה ברח.. אני לא ממש יודע את ההרגשה של להיות לבד 24 שעות בגלל שאחותי, דודה סאתוקי ואבא היו ואם אחד לא היה אז השני היה... היא רגילה למבטים של לעג וצחוק, אבל הפעם זה הייתי אני שהסתכלו אלי כך. הקגומה קלטה זאת , הכניסה לי מרפק עדיין לחזה וחייכה.. ידעתי על מה היא חושבת " אל תהיה עצוב בגלל זה.. אל תתייחס אליהם", באותו הרגע רציתי לספר לה נורא על הגילוי שאני האוואטר אבל לא רציתי שאסומי ואימימרו ישמעו אז החלטתי לדחות זאת לפעם אחרת... אני:" אסומי באיזה קבוצה את?",

" אני בקבוצה מספר 29 , הסנסיי: צ'מינו, התלמידים: אני, הנאארה טאסנו והיוגה היסצ'רו.", ועדיין ניסתה לראות איפה החברות שלה ולא הסתכלה אלי... אז היה קבלה את היוגה המצטיין והנאארה הגרוע... איזה קבוצה מוזרה.

אחרי שעה של בלבול וכעס הגענו לאזור שקבענו. המקום היה במרכז יער המוות, איפה שעושים את מבחני הצ'ונין...

אני:" נראה שהחוקים די ברורים ולא צריך להסביר אותם." , אימימרו:" אני לא יודע."

" 1. אסור להרוג, 2. מותר להשתמש בנשקים, 3. האחרון שעומד משתי הקבצות מנצח."

הקגומה:" טוב, אני וטאנקאה VS אסומי ואימימרו. הקרב מתחיל!"

בפרק הבא:" הבן של קאקאשי והבת של רין נלחמים נגד בת של קאקאשי והבן של גאי! דור העתיד כמו דור העבר!"


	17. Chapter 17

**הסיפור של הילד שגורלו קבוע ללא רצון****... ****אבל הילד הרגיש משהו שלקודמיו לא היה****: ****שמחה****, ****אהבה וחברים****... ****כשהילד היה קטן אימו השכיבה אותו לישון עם אחותו והילד חשב שעתידו יהיה ברור****.****_אני__אהיה__הנינג_****_'_****_ה__הטוב__בעולם_****, ****זה היה חלומו של הילד אבל משהו השתבש בדרך****. ****הילד גדל והפך להיות נינג****'****ה בקבוצה מספר ****20 ****עם ידידה ויריב****.****הילד גילה סוד אפל שישפיע על חיו ויציב קשיים שיכבידו עליו ****.****שום שינובי בכפר העלה הנסתר לא הרגיש כמו הילד חוץ מילד אחר בכפר ששמו של אותו הילד שחווה את אותו הכאב וצער הוא ****:****נארוטו****. ****למרות שהכאב אצל ילד סיפורנו היה קצת פחות כואב****, ****הכאב של שניהם היה גדול****. ****הם לא ידעו אחד על השני וחשבו שאין עוד מישהו שמכיר את הכאב הזה עד שנארוטו פגש מישהו אחר מחוץ לכפר וילד סיפורנו פגש ילד שחווה אותו כאב הדומה לשלו מחוץ לכפר****, ****אך עדיין השניים מקונוהא לא נפגשו אך יפגשו****.. ****אבל למרות כל הקשים חלומו של הילד נשאר אותו חלום מתוק של ילד קטן****: ****להיות הנינג****'****ה הטוב בעולם****... ****לא משנה איזה מכשולים וקשים הילד או בשמו****: ****טאנקאה****, ****הוא יעבור אותם בחיוך על הפנים****, ****איך****? ****אהבה****, ****השמחה וחברים יעזרו לטאנקאה בדרך לחלומו****, ****ובתמורה הוא יגן ויאהב אותם****... ****סיפורו של האוואטר אפילו לא התחיל****!**

**פרק שבעה עשרה****- ****הבן של קאקאשי ובת של רין ****VS ****הבן של גאי והבת של קאקאשי****! ****דור העתיד כמו דור העבר****.**

כאשר הקגומה אמרה מתחילים היה אפשר לחתוך את המתח בסכין. הרמתי את ידי הימנית והנחתי אותה על החרב, סימנתי להקגומה ביד השמאלית שתתחיל לתקוף ואני יחפה עליה, הקגומה שידע את סימני הידיים שלי( כשההינו יותר קטנים בערך בגיל ארבע הינו משחקים במסרים סודיים בעזרת סימני ידיים שאף אחד לא הכיר ואחר כך כשאני והקגומה הפכנו להיות ידידים לימדתי אותה.) כשעשיתי את הסימנים שכחתי שאסומי יודעת אותם ושהקבוצה שלהם לא תספיק להתגונן אך טעיתי, אסומי קלטה זאת והתחילה להתלחש במהירות לאימימרו:" הוא רוצה שהקגומה תתקוף והוא יכפה! אתה יודע מה לעשות!" אימימרו הופיע מולנו תוך שניות ואסומי זרקה עלינו שוריקנים כדי שלא נתחמק מהמתקפה של אימימרו, אני הייתי מול הקגומה, התכופפתי בזמן שהקגומה זרקה שוריקנים על השוריקנים של אסומי, אימימרו קפץ והתכונן לתת להקגומה מכה, קפצתי לכיוון אימימרו והוצאתי את החרב, אסומי:" אימימרו זה כפיל צל! האמיתי מאחוריך!" אימימרו הסתובב וראה אותי עם החרב שלופה, כפיל צל שלי תפס את אימימרו מאחור והוריד אותו להאדמה בזמן שאני הוגר צ'אקרה לחרב, החרב התחיל לזהור, _**זהו**____**מספיק**____**צ**__**'**__**אקרה**__**.**_ נעזרתי באחד הענפים לידי וירדתי במהירות לאימימרו שניסה להתעמת עם כפיל הצל שלי, אסומי התחילה לרוץ לכיווני כדי לעצור אותי אבל הקגומה זרקה עליה קונאים כדי שתעצור , אסומי קפצה מעל הקונאים, זרקה כמה שוריקנים בשביל הסחה והתחילה לתקוף את הקגומה. הרמתי את היד כדי לתת את המכה על אימימרו, שנייה לפני שהצלחתי אימימרו נתן אגרוף אחורה והעלים את כפיל הצל, קפץ על אחד העצים והתחבאה באפלה בזמן שאסומי והקגומה נלחמו עם קונאים כל אחת החזיקה אחת ביד אחת. הייתי בהחלטה: לעזור להקגומה ולהסתכן בהזדמנות מושלמת בשביל אימימרו לתקוף אותי או להישאר מרוכז בעצים, לחכות לאימימרו ולהסתכן בזה שהקגומה תפסיד לאחותי ואני היה לבד במערכה... אחרי שנייה של מחשבה הגעתי לפתרון המושלם, אני:" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" כפיל צל אחד הופיע והתחיל לרוץ לכיוון הקגומה ואסומי בזמן שאני קפצתי על אחד העצים כדי לראות איפה אימימרו, הדבר המוזר היה שהוא לא תוקף אותי, מה הוא מתכנן? הגעתי לאחד הענפים הגבוהים בעץ ואז שמעתי קול מוכר ומעצבן:" תסתובב, אני מאחוריך. מפסידן." הסתובבתי, חייכתי ואמרתי:" אני המפסידן פה? כי לפי מה שראיתי אתה ברחת לא אני.", אימימרו קפץ , ישר את הרגל לביטה וירד לכיווני, רגע לפני שהרגל פגע בראשי תפסתי אותה בעזרת יד אחת ובשנייה קימצתי אותה כדי לתת לו אגרוף, אימימרו תפס את היד, שחרר את הרגל שלו מאחיזה שלי ואת ידיי ואמר :" תסתכל למטה איך הקגומה מובסת." לא איבדתי את קשר העין שלי איתו, סתם הסחת דעת מטופשת, הקול של אסומי:" אימימרו אני צריכה קצת עזרה פה! מה לוקח לך כל כך הרבה זמן?!" , אימימרו:" אני עסוק פה, תסתדרי לבד בינתיים." , אני:" השותפה שלך צריכה עזרה ואתה מסרב?" אימימרו עלה על ענף אחד ורק הסתכל עלי. הסתכלתי למטה לשנייה, כפיל הצל שלי ניסה לתת מכה לאסומי בזמן שהקגומה עם הקונאים בידיים מנסה לפגוע בה. אימימרו הוציא מגילה מהכיס האחורי שלו פתח אותה, היה עשן ומקל עץ הופיע על המגילה, טכניקת זימון! _**אבל**____**איך**____**הוא**____**יודע**__**?**__**!**_ אימימרו תפס את המקל ואמר:" ניסיתי לא להשתמש בזה אבל אין בררה." _**עד**____**עכשיו**____**ניסיתי**____**לנתח**____**את**____**שיטת**____**הלחימה**____**של**____**אימימרו**____**אבל**____**לא**____**ממש**____**היה**____**מה**____**לנתח**__**, **__**הוא**____**משתמש**____**רק**____**בטאיג**__**'**__**וטסו**__**, **__**למה**__**? **__**יכול**____**להיות**____**שהוא**____**לא**____**רוצה**____**להשתמש**____**בנינג**__**'**__**טסו**____**וג**__**'**__**נג**__**'**__**וטסו**____**בגלל**____**שהוא**____**גרוע**____**בזה**____**או**____**שהוא**____**פשוט**____**לא**____**יכול**__**? **__**למרות**____**שכרגע**____**הוא**____**השתמש**____**בטכניקת**____**זימון**__**.. **__**מה**____**קורה**____**כאן**__**?!**_ אימימרו סובב את המקל, ישר אותו והתחיל לקפוץ לכיווני במהירות מדהימה, הוצאתי את החרב והדפתי את המתקפה שלו בקושי רב למרות החרב, איזה כוח יש לו... ואוו הוא באמת יריב מסוכן... קפצתי לענף יותר גבוהה, הענף שהייתי עליו מלפני כמה שניות נשבר בגלל הדף המתקפה של אימימרו.. לא היה אפשר לשמוע את מה שקורה למטה... פתאום שמענו כל פיצוץ מהמקום שאסומי והקגומה נלחמו, עכשיו שמצי לב שהתרחקנו יותר מידי על צמרות העצים, מיד אחרי זה הרגשתי זרם קצרצר של מידע עובר עליי וידעתי טוב מאוד מה זה, למרות שאני ילד התנסתי בזה... כפיל הצל שלי נעלם ולא בגלל שהפסקתי להזרים צ'אקרה אלה בגלל אסומי, אחת התקפות שלה פגע בכפיל שהגן על הקגומה... הן עברו למקום אחר ביער בעקבות המתקפה של אסומי.. מצטער _**הקגומה**__**, **__**אני**____**לא**____**יוכל**____**לעזור**____**לך**____**בזמן**____**הקרוב**____**ומקווה**____**שאת**____**בסדר**_..." לעולם אל תעבד את הריכוז בקרב." הסתכלתי למטה ואימימרו חייך. _**לא**____**לעוד**____**הרבה**____**זמן**____**אתה**____**תחייך**__**, **_אני:" אני לא איבדתי את הריכוז אלה אתה." אימימרו:" כפיל צל." והתחיל להסתכל לצדדים ובאותו הזמן להיות מרוכז בי, מושלם, אני:"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** **) ****אלמנט****אש****: טכניקת****כדור****אש****)! "****הייתי****כמה****מטרים****מאימימרו****שכך****המתקפה****אמורה****להצליח****, ****שחררתי** את כל הצ'אקרה שהייתה בבית החזה שלי וכדור אש עצום יצא מהפה שלי, כפיל הצל שלי ניסה לתפוס את אימימרו... לא יכולתי לראות אם אימימרו הצליח להתחמק או לא... הקול של אסומי:" אהה!"

_**מה קורה שם**__**?!**_

בפרק הבא:" הקרב! חלק ב'."


	18. Chapter 18

הערות בנוגע לכתיבה: את המחשבות של טאנקאה(כדי שלא יפריע) אעשה אותם מודגש ואלכסון...מ-ע-כ-ש-י-ו, תהנו! ^_^.

_**פרק שמונה עשרה**__**: **__**הקרב**__**! **__**חלק ב**__**'.**_

הלהבות מהמתקפה שלי דעכו... זרם של מידע עבר אלי, _**אז הכפיל לא הצליח להחזיק אותו אבל אימימרו נפגע מהמתקפה**_.. דמות שחורה הייתה שלושה מטר מימני.. זה היה אימימרו, והכתף הימנית שלו היה כווי, _**המתקפה עשתה זאת**_.. אימימרו הוציא מהנרתיק הימני שלו תחבושת והתחיל ללפף אותה על הכיווה... הסתכלתי על אימימרו, הוא נראה מפוחד אבל לא נרגש... _**אם קרה משהו לאחותי או להקגומה אני לא יסלח לילד הזה**__**... **__**הוא זה שרצה את הקרב למרות שגם אני הייתי אשם**__**... **_

_**שיט**__**!**_ אימימרו המשיך בקרב למרות קולות הפיצוצים שהגיעו עכשיו מאזור שהבנות היו. אימימרו במהירות התחיל להסתובב סביבי.. לפני שהספקתי למצמץ מצאתי את עצמי נבעט בכוח חזק בגב ומושלך לפנים, התנגשתי בענף שהיה מולי בבטני. התחלתי ליפול לכיוון מטה, איכשהו הצלחתי לתפוס ענף בידיי הימנית ולעלות עליו... התחלתי להקיא דם..

_**הקיבה שלי מדממת**__**! **__**לעזעזל**__**! **__**רגע היה קול של פיצוץ מהכיוון של הקגומה ואסומי נמצאות**__**.. **__**מה קורה שם**__**?! **__**אני חייב לעזור להקגומה אבל**__**... **__**אני פצוע**__**... **__**אם הייתי במשימה הייתי חייב להמשיך במשימה ולא משנה מה**__**... **__**לפחות לפי החוקים הייתי אמור לעשות זאת אבל משהו בליבי אמר**__**: **__**מה איכפת לך מהחוקים**__**?! **__**חיים שלמים יותר חשובים מאיזה משימה**__**. **__**הקול הזה**__**.. **__**כבר שמעתי אותו פעם**__**, **__**אבל מתי**__**? **__**לא**__**! **__**אני לא הקשיב להם**__**! **__**אני לא הקשיב לאוואטרים שעכשיו אמרו לי מה לעשות**__**! **__**אני לא מוכן להקשיב לאנשים שבחרו אותי כמשהו שאני לא רוצה להיות**__**... **__**אני במצב נחיתות מול אימימרו**__**...**_

אימימרו ירד לכיווני...המשכתי להילחם באימימרו.

_**אני אהלך לפי החוקים**__**, **__**לא כמו סבא שהפר אותם ובסוף שילם בחייו**_.

אימימרו עכשיו ניסה נואשות לפגוע בי בבעיטות ואגרופים, לא מצאתי נקודת חולשה אצלו.

_**רגע מצאתי**__**! **__**בערך שנייה מאז שהוא קפץ הוא מאבד את הריכוז מההדף של המתקפה**__**. **__**נקודת תורפה מושלמת אבל בעיה אחת**__**: **__**מעט הזמן שהוא מאבד את הריכוז לא מספיק בשביל פגיע חזקה אלה למתקפה חלשה ומהירה**__**. **__**אבל מכה חלשה יכולה להכניע אותו**__**.. **__**אני חייב לקחת את הסיכון**__**, **__**במיוחד שאנחנו נלחמים בעצים ולא באדמה**__**...**_

אימימרו קפץ והתחיל לברוח מימני, כאילו הוא ידע על מה אני חושב, _**חלשלוש**_...

התחלתי לעקוב אחריו ולקחתי בחשבון שהוא מוביל אותי למלכודת...

זרקתי שורקנים עליו כדי לראות עד כמה הוא מרוכז ולא מנסה לראות איפה אנחנו, _**מה**__**?!**_ אימימרו הסתובב ותפס את השוריקנים...

חייכתי, אימימרו ניסה לזרוק עליי את השוריקנים אבל אני תפסתי אותם והכנסתי אותם לנרתיק הקטן שלי בצד ימן...

אימימרו נראה כועס וירד למטה בחדות, לא המשכתי אחריו, ראיתי את חוטי הטיל שהובילו למלכודת .. הם היו כל כך ברורים...

אימימרו אמר בקול שמח:"מה? אתה לא יורד? מפחד מקרב אחד על אחד?", אני צחקתי, אימימרו התחיל להתעצבן:"מה אתה צוחק?!", עניתי בקול מתנסה:"למה לי לרדת למלכודת כל כך ברורה?", אימימרו נראה מופתע.

_**הוא הוריד מערך שיטת הלחימה שלי בקרב או שהוא פשוט הסתמך על מידע שגוי מאחותי בנוגע לאופי הקרב שלי**_...

אסומי התחילה לצעוק:" אהה! אני יכסך לך את הצורה, מכוערת!", הקגומה בקול כועס:" כן בטח מתנסה! אני לא מאמינה שאת אחותו של טאנקאה!", ואז לא שמעתי יותר את הצעקות...

*** הקרב בין הקגומה לאסומי***

קולות התנשפות... אסומי הייתה חבולה ומדממת וכך גם הקגומה. שתיהן בקושי עמדו אבל עדיין יכלו להילחם

"מה קרה מפונקת, התעייפת? היה לך מספיק זמן לנוח בבית החולים." הקגומה אמרה בקול עייף אבל רענן. אסומי נגבה את לחייה המדממת. הלחי נפגעה מהמתקפות החזקות של הקגומה. אסומי בקול כועס:"את תגיעי קודם!", הקגומה התחילה לרוץ לכיוון אסומי, הוציאה קונאי מהכיס האחורי שלה וניסתה לפגוע באסומי, אסומי שבקושי התחמקה נפלה על האדמה והקגומה הרימה את הקוני למכה שאחרונה שתחסל את אסומי...

*** בחזרה לקרב בין טאנקאה אימימרו***

אימימרו הוציא קונאי מהנרתיק הימני שלו וחתך את חוט הטיל שהיה קרוב אליו... עשרים ואחת שוריקנים נזרקו לכיווני.

_**הוא בכוונה עשה שהחוטים היו גלויים**__**, **__**שאני לא הקרב לאזור**__**. **__**הוא תכנן את המלכודת שתהיה בכיוון הלא נכון**__**! **__**נפלתי למלכודת שלו**__**!**_

הקונאים נכנסו מכל הכיוונים לגופי, הופיע עשן. אימימרו:" כפיל צל! תפסיק להתחבא ותילחם כמו גבר!", אני בקול שמח:" אין בעיה." יצאתי מאחד העצים, אני:" אם כפיל צל לא מספיק כדי לעצור אותך אז שלושים יצליחו!", שלושים הכפילים שלי יצאו מהמחבוא והתחילו לרוץ, לרדת מהעצים ולקפוץ לכיוון אימימרו.

*** חדר ההוקגאה***

קאקאשי והמטרו התחילו לריב מול ההוקגאה.. המטרו:"למה לעזעזל הרבצת לטאנקאה? מה הוא עשה לך?"

קאקאשי:"לך אין ילדים.. אתה לא יודע איך אני הרגשתי כשהוא התחצף אלי."

גאי התערב:"זה לא אומר שאתה צריך להרביץ לבנך קאקאשי... אם הילד דיבר אליך ככה סימן שיש בעיה בהתייחסות שלך אליו.."

קאקאשי:"אל תתערב."

ההוקגאה:"קאקאשי אתה מקשיח עם טאנקאה.." קולות הפיצוץ הגיעו לחדר ההוקגאה.

קאקאשי בקול מודאג :"מה קורה שם?! מתקיפים את קונוהא?"

המטרו:" לא, אחרת כבר האנבו היו מודיעים... אני חושב שמשהו מתרחש עכשיו ביער המוות...", המטרו עצם את עינו למשך כמה שניות ואז אמר בקול מזועזע:" אני יודע מי אלה! הצ'אקרה הזאת מוכרת לי."

*** הקרב בין טאנקאה לאימימרו***

עשר, אחת עשרה, שתיים עשרה! כמה כפילים הוא יכול למחוק ועדיין לצאת כמעט בלי פגע?!

אימימרו קפץ למעלה, _**מושלם**__**!**_ קפצתי הכי מהר שיכולתי, אימימרו לא שם לב שאחד הכפילים נעלם. התקרבתי לכיוון אימימרו עם החרב שלופה... _**זהו הצלחתי**__**!**_

אימימרו שלא שם לב שהייתי מאחוריו, הסתובב ברגע האחרון במהירות והמכה פגע בכתף הימנית.. הזאת שנפגע מהאש שלי. אימימרו נפל על הרצפה, כתף מדמת ומחזיק את הכתף כדי לעצור את הדימום. הכפילים שלי התחילו לעלות עליו.

התקרבתי אליו, הכפילים שלי היו מעליו ועצרו אותו מלזוז. אמרתי בקול ניצחון:"נכנע?"

אימימרו:"בחיים לא!", הכפילים שלי התחילו להתנפל עליו.

אימימרו:" נכנע.", חייכתי...

_**עכשיו אני אלך לעזור להקגומה**__**.**_

העלמתי את הכפילים כדי שאימימרו יוכל לקום.. הוא נראה מבויש ומושפל...

הבזק צהוב הופיע מולנו לשנייה והקף אותנו, _**מה זה**__**?! **__**לא יכול להיות**__**, **__**הבזק הצהוב של קונוהא**__**?! **__**אבל הוא מת לפני חמש וחצי שנים**__**.**_

הבזק עצר..___**המטרו סנסיי עשה את ההבזק**__**!**_

סנסיי הסתובב לכיוונינו. _**יכול להיות שהמטרו סנסיי חזק כמו אחיו**__**?! **__**אין סיכוי אחרת הוא היה ההוקגאה החמישי אחרי שאחיו מת**__**! **_

המטרו סנסיי נראה מופתע ואמר בקול מזועזע:" מה קרה לשניכם?! אל תגידו לי שנלחמתם?!", אני ואימימרו הסתכלנו אחד על השני.

המטרו סנסיי:"אני מאוכזב מכם! אתם קבוצה וצריכים להתנהג כמו קבוצה! לא לריב אחד עם השני."

אני:"קבענו להילחם לפני שהפכנו להיות קבוצה. אז נלחמנו לפי מה שקבענו..."

"טאנקאה, ממך אני הכי מאוכזב! היו לי ציפיות גבוהות ממך ולא להתאכזב ממך כבר על ההתחלה. לא אכפת לי מתי קבעתם! הפרתם את החוקים, הפעם אני לא העניש אותכם בגלל שזה יום חגיגי בשבילי. חוץ מיזה: איפה הקגומה ואסומי, הן היו איתכם לא?" המטרו סנסיי אמר בקול כועס כל כך שכבר לא הכרתי את קולו...

_**שכחתי**__**! **_

בפרק הבא: "תוצאות הקרב!"


	19. Chapter 19

כשהייתי קטן ואימי עוד הייתה בחיים, היא לקחה אותי ואת אסומי לטיולים. לפעמיים הטיול היה סביב הכפור, לקנות דברים בשוק או סתם לדבר איתנו... כשהיינו בשוק האנשים דיברו על טבח שהתרחש בכפר המפל הנסתר בידי מישהו... בגלל המישהו הזה, חיי הפכו להיות קשים ומשפילים.

**פרק תשעה עשרה****: ****תוצאות הקרב****!**

המטרו סנסיי התקרב לכיוון אימימרו, לקח קונאי וחתך את התחבושת עם כתם הדם על כתפו הימנית של אימימרו בחוסר סבלנות אבל לא פגע אימימרו. _**הוא עצבני וחסר סבלנות**__**... **__**בגלל זה הוא לא ביקש שאימימרו יוריד את התחבושת**__**. **_

"מה קרה לך? כשהיינו בחדר ההוקגאה לא היה לך את הכוויה הזאת... אחת המתקפות של טאנקאה פגע בך?" המטרו סנסיי אמר בקול כועס... אימימרו לא ענה, רק הסתכל אלי.

המטרו סנסיי:" אני מבין.. טאנקאה, אני הולך לדבר עם אבא שלך ונראה מה נעשה בעניין. נלחמתם אחד נגד השני, אבל על פציעה כזאת אני לא יכול לסלוח."

עניתי בקול כועס:"מה זאת אומרת?! הייתי בקרב... אתה מצפה מימני לא להגן על עצמי?! אפילו בחוקים כתוב שכל האמצעים כשרים ואתה מעניש אותי ללא צדק?!"

המטרו סנסיי כעס ואמר:"לא כל דבר נגמר בחוקים! ולעזעזל, מה שעשיתם פה לא היה קרב אמיתי! בקרב אמיתי הכול תליו בחיים או מוות, לכן טאנקאה מותר לעשות טכניקות מסוכנות אבל במה שקרה פה לא!" _**מה אותי מענישים ואימימרו יוצא נקי**__**?! **__**מצטער מאוד סנסיי**__**, **__**אבל גם אני קיבלתי לא מאט מכות מימנו במיוחד בגב שלי ששם הוא נתן לי ביטא**__**, **__**ומההדף של הביטה עפתי אחורה **__**,**__**התנגשתי בענף בבטן שלי**__**, **__**והיא לא ממש בסדר גמור**__**! **__**וכן רואים שקיבלתי מכה בגב וכן רואים שגם בבטן**__**...**_ _**לעזעזל אם הסנסיי הזה**__**!**_

אימימרו בקול רגוע:" סנסיי זה לא ממש פייר שרק טאנקאה יקבל עונש בגלל המתקפה שלו... גם אני התקפתי אותו חזק והוא נפגע באופן בינוני מימנה."

המטרו סנסיי:"אני גאה בך שהיה לך את היושר להגיד לי ובגלל זה לא תקבל עונש."

הידיים והרגליים שלי התחילו לצרוב פתאום... _**לא**__**! **__**רק לא עכשיו**__**!**_

אחרי שאמרתי את המילים הללו לעצמי, הידיים והרגליים הפסיקו לצרוב באופן מוזר ביותר...

המטרו סנסיי ואימימרו לא שמו לב למה שקרה עכשיו. לא הראיתי שום התקפלות מכאב או סימנים של כאב חד..

המטרו סנסיי אמר בקול מודאג:" בזבזנו מספיק זמן.. איפה המיקום של אסומי והקגומה?"

אני:"אני יוביל אתכם.. אני יודע איפה הן."

קפצתי על אחד העצים והתחלתי לקפוץ לכיוון צפון מערב. המטרו סנסיי ואימימרו בעקבותיי...

אחרי שעברנו מרחק של ק"מ ראיתי סימני לחימה ושריטות מקונאים על העצים. ירדתי ירידה חדה למטה... _**מה קרה כאן**__**?!**_

הייתי בהלם.. המלים לא יצאו לי מהפה... הגעתי לאדמה ומיד אחרי המטרו סנסיי ואימימרו...המטרו סנסיי הסתכל ואמר:"שיט!" ואימימרו רק הסתכל אליי...

מולנו הייתה הקגומה. היא דיממה בידה השמאלית, ראשה מושפל לכיוון האדמה, מחזיקה קונאי ועומדת בקושי רב. לימינה הייתה מוטלת אסומי על האדמה, ללא עקרה ומדממת באופן קשה ברגלה הימנית ובידה השמאלית...

המטרו סנסיי ואימימרו התחילו לרוץ לכיוון אסומי ורק אני נשארתי תקוע כמו בול עץ מול הקגומה... התחלתי ללכת לכיוון הקגומה.

עצרתי במרחק של שלוש מטרים מימנה. כנראה שהקגומה לא שמה לב שהתקדמתי עד שעצרתי, הרימה את ראשה ואמרה בקול צרוד:" טאנקאה! אני... אני מצטערת.. לא רציתי שהיא תיפגע כל כך קשה.."

"אני מאמין לך." אמרתי בקול רגוע.

המטרו סנסיי:" חייבים למהר לבית החולים.. טאנקאה, הקגומה ואימימרו תישארו פה.. עוד מעט יבוא צוות טיפולי לפה... אתם לא תצליחו לעמוד בקצב הריצה שלי ועדיף שלא תזוזו."

המטרו סנסיי הרים את אסומי על גבו ותחיל לרוץ במהירות מדהימה.. _**אותה מהירות כמו אחיו הבוגר**__**... **__**מדהים**__**!**_

הוצאתי מהכיס האחורי שלי שני תחבושות, אחת זרקתי להקגומה והשני לאימימרו.. _**כמו שהסנסיי אמר**__**:"**__**אתם צריכים להתנהג כמו קבוצה**__**"... **__**אז אני מתנהג כמו קבוצה**__**.**_

שני חברי לקבוצה תספו את התחבושות והתחילו לחבוש את עצמם בזמן שני התיישבתי ,אחר כך גם הם התיישבו.. _**אני מקווה שאחותי בסדר**__**... **__**לא התכוונתי שזה יצא כך**__**...**_ הסתכלתי על העננים. _**הם כל כך גדולים**__**.. **__**הלווי שגם אני הייתי יכול לעוף ככה**__**...**_ במשך חמש דקות שנראה כמו נצח אימימרו שאל בקול קפואה:"מה קרה לאסומי?", הקגומה:"זה קרה בזמן הקרב. נלחמנו, היא עשתה טכניקה והטכניקה פגע באה.. אם כפיל הצל של טאנקאה לא היה מגן עלי הייתי במצב הרבה יותר גרוע." אימימרו והקגומה הסתכלו אליי ואני רק כיסיתי את ראשי בידיי.. לא יכולתי לשמוע יותר.. לא רציתי לשמוע יותר...

צעקה:"הינה הם!", שלושה נינג'ות רפואיות, אבא, גאי, והדוד של הקגומה ירדו מעצים.

נינג'ה רפואית אחת והדוד של הקגומה רצו לכיוון הקגומה, הנינג'ה השנייה וגאי רצו לכיוון אימימרו והנינג'ה השלשית רצה לכיווני ואבא לא התקרב אלי רק הסתכל על ההרס וחיפש משהו, כנראה את אסומי.

הנינג'ה ישרה אותי, בדקה את הגופי והתחילה לבצע ג'וטסו ריפואי על הגב שלי... הסתכלתי על הקגומה ואימימרו ואת הדאגה של הוריהם, ורק אבא שלי נשאר בצד ומסתכל אלי בבושה... אחרי שהנינג'ה הרפואית סיימה לרפא את גבי היא התחילה לרפא את בטני. אחרי שסיים לרפא אותי, השינובי אמר לאבא שאני צריך לשבת קצת כי הגוף שלי ובעיקר הגב קיבל מכות חזקות שיכולות לפגוע עוד יותר אם אני יקום אחרי הטיפול או העשה מאמץ אחר. התאים החדשים יכולים להיפגע.

אבא התקרב אלי ושאל בקול לא מרוצה:"איפה אסומי?"

אני:" בבית החולים.. היא נפצע קשה." המילים יצאו לי בחוסר חיים ורגש.

אבא שאל בדאגה:"איך זה קרה לה?"

אני:" לא יודע."

אבא התחיל לצעוק עלי:"מה זאת אומרת לא יודע?!"

אני החזרתי צעקה:"מה אתה רוצה מימני?! לא יודע מה קרה ואיך קרה!" לא היה אכפת לי אם היו עוד אנשים אחרים בסביבה ושמעו את הריב שלי ושל אבא.

אבא כבר היה מעלי, התכופף ותפס בחגורה של נרתיק החרב... אבא קירב אותי לפניו והסתכל אליי והתחיל לצעוק:"אל תתחצף, שמעת?!" אני רק החזרתי מבט כועס.

גאי פשוט לא האמין למה שקורה עכשיו, הדוד של הקגומה היה פה פעור. הבזק צהוב הופיע מולי. זה היה המטרו סנסיי.

סנסיי תפס את היד של אבא רגע לפני שהיה קורה לי משהו.

המטרו סנסיי:"קאקאשי, מה קרה לך?! שכחת על מה דיברנו?!"

אבא:"לא שכחתי פשוט הילד הזה חצוף."

"קאקאשי, אסומי עכשיו מקבלת טיפול ראשונית.. אם טאנקאה לא היה מוביל אותי לאזור הזה יכול להיות שאסומי לא הייתה בחיים כרגע!"

"וטאנקאה לא היה באותו האזור שאני ואסומי נלחמנו, אז הוא לא יודע מה קרה." הקגומה אמרה לאבא בזמן שקיבלה טיפול רפואי... _**תודה סנסיי**__**, **__**הקגומה**__**...**_ בין רגע כל הכעס שלי על הסנסיי נעלם... והופיע רגש של שמחה ועקרת תודה...

אבא שיחרר אותי מאחיזה שלו, התקרב לכיוון הקגומה והתחיל לשאול שאלות על מה שקרה לאסומי... הרגשתי צביטה בלב וכאב... א_**בא אפילו לא שואל מה מצבי**__**. **__**אם להגיד את האמת**__**: **__**לא אכפת לו מה שלומי**__**, **__**אלה רק מאסומי**__**... **__**היחס הזה**__**, **__**כבר הרגשתי אותו בעבר אבל לא בגלגול הזה**__**. **__**זה היחס שנותנים לאוואטרים בכפרים שלהם**__**?! **_משהו בתוכי אמר: _**כן זה היחס שהאוואטרים**__**, **__**סבלנו והושפלנו**_... אני: _**מי זה**__**? **__**למה האוואטרים קיבלו יחס כזה**__**? **_הקול: _**אתה תגלה בעצמך**__**.. **_אני: _**מזאת אומרת שאני יגלה בעצמי**__**? **__**למה אתה לא יכול לומר לי**__**?**_ אבל הקול לא ענה.. _**יופי**__**... **__**מטיל פצצה והולך**__**...**_

הסתכלתי לכיוון ימן. אימימרו הסתכל אליי בצורה מופתעת,

אמרתי בחוסר סבלנות:"מה?!"

אימימרו בקול מתנצל:" כלום.. סתם לא חשבתי שאבא שלך י.."

התפרצתי באמצע דבריו בקול כועס:" שאבא שלי מה?! שהוא ישאל מה שלומי?! אימימרו תלמד: יש שתי סוגים של הורים: סוג ראשון שדואג וסוג שני שלא אכפת. אבא שלי מהסוג הראשון אם זה קשור לאסומי, אבל גם מהסוג השני אם זה קשור בי."

התחלתי לעמוד למרות האזהרות של השינובי שאסור לי... _**אני לא רוצה להיות פה**__**... **__**אני רוצה לראות מה קרה לאחותי ולא לסבול פה מייחס מגעיל**__**.. **__**אבל למה אני כל כך כועס**__**?**_

כאב בפתאומי פילח את הגב ונפלתי על האדמה. הגוף התחיל לרעוד וכאב התפשט.. אחד השינובים:"האוואטר אסור לך לזוז עכשיו! הגוף שלך ל..." אני:"לא אכפת לי מה יקרה לגוף שלי או מה אמרת! אני זז מכאן! ואל תקרה לי האוואטר!" הקול שלי היה צרוד וכועס... הקגומה פתחה את עיינה לרווחה ואימימרו החוויר... אבא הסתובב באופן חד אליו, גאי רק הסתכל אל אימימרו והדוד של הקגומה חיבק אותה..

ניסיתי עוד פעם לעמוד אבל הפעם המטרו סנסיי תפס בידיי ועזר לי לקום.

אבא:"המטרו אסור לו לזוז."

המטרו סנסיי:"עכשיו אתה מראה אכפתיות? קאקאשי הבן שלך סובל פה מיחס עוין וחלק מהיחס הוא ממך, ואני לאומתך לא העבור על זה בשתיקה."

הכאב שוב פילח את הגב אבל הפעם הייתי מוכן לכאב וצלחתי לעמוד.. עצמתי את עייני מהכאב ונשמתי עמוק... פתאום הרגשתי ידיים מחבקות, פתחתי את עייני וראיתי את דודה הסאטוקי מחבקת אותי.. דודה סאטוקי:" די מספיק טאנקאה.. אל תתאמץ יותר מידי..." רציתי לבכות אבל לא בכיתי... אני כבר גדלתי נפשית מרגע שהפכתי להיות שינובי...

אני:"מתי הגעת?"

דודה:"בדיוק הייתי בבית החולים ושמעתי פיצוצים, אחר כך ראיתי את הסנסיי שלך והוא סיפר שאתה ואסומי נלחמתם או משהו כזה. הסנסיי שלך גם נתן לי את המיקום המדויק אז רצתי הכי מהר שיכולתי."

אמרתי בקול עצוב וקר:" את יודעת שאני האוואטר?"

הדודה ענתה בקול אהוב ודואג:"כן ולא אכפת לי... אני אוהבת אותך ושם דבר שאתה תעשה או מה שאתה לא ישנה את זה.." הפעם הדמעות זלגו מעיני וחיבקתי את הדודה, אבא הסתכל אלינו... ניצוץ של חרטה הופיעה בעיניו... _**בבקשה**_ _**שאני לא התעלף**__**.. **__**בבקשה**__**.. **_הבקשה נעשתה ולא התעלפתי..

הסנסיי חייך וגאי הסתכל על אבא במבט של: התראה איך אתה מתייחס לילד שלך..

אחרי עשר דקות של טיפולים, הקגומה ואימימרו יכלו לעמוד. בזמן שחברי הקבוצה שלי נרפאו, ניסיתי ללכת. נפלתי לא מעט פעמים, הדודה עזרה לי לעמוד שוב, נחבלתי בפנים ובבטן אבל בסוף הצלחתי ללכת בלי ליפול.. הרגשתי כאילו שאני לומד ללכת מחדש...

אחר כך נשאר לי עוד קצת זמן. התיישבתי ליד אחד העצים, אבא התקרב אלי ואמר:"אני הולך לראות המצב של אסומי... דודה סאטוקי באה איתי אז תתנהג יפה ואל תתחצף." רק הסתכלתי אליו ואז עצמתי את עיניי... קולות צעדים מתרחקים נשמעו ואז הרגשתי שאבא ודודה סאטוקי נעלמו... פתחתי את עיניי.. _**אני שונא את הרגשה הזאת**__**... **__**ההרגשה להיות נבדל**__**, **__**שונה**__**, **__**שנוא ומושפל**__**... **__**רגע**__**! **__**למה בכלל אני מתנהג כך**__**? **__**למה אני מתנהג כאילו אני צריך אהבה ממשהו**__**... **__**למה אני השתנתי**__**? **__**למה העולם השתנה**__**? **__**למה הכול לא יכול להיות או הדבר**__**? **_

המטרו סנסיי:" טוב ילדים בואו הנה.."

קמתי והתקרבתי להמטרו סנסיי וכך גם הקגומה ואימימרו

המטרו סנסיי אמר בקול שמח וגאה:"היום היה יום מאוד מפתיע לרעה אבל אני רוצה שהוא ימשיך לטובה.. אז בואו איתי."

אני, הקגומה ואימימרו צעקנו יחד:" כן!"

בפרק הבא:" אחרי עיקוב, הפגישה הראשונה של קבוצה מספר 20."


	20. Chapter 20

_**לא יעבור הרבה זמן עד שקבוצה חדשה תתפוס את מקומה של קבוצה מספר **__**7 **__**הישנה שבאה היו**__**:**__**האטקאה קאקאשי**__**, **__**אוצ**__**'**__**יהא אוביטו**__**, **__**נאמקיזאה מינטו **__**(**__**סליחה אם יש שגיאות בשמו של הרביעי**__**) **__**ורין**__**! **__**רק שתי דברים שונים בין קבוצה מספר **__**7 **__**לקבוצה מספר **__**20 :1. **__**הילדים חזקים בהרבה מהורים והסנסיי הוא אחיו של הרביעי**__**.2. **__**בקבוצה מספר **__**7 **__**נשאר רק אחד בחיים**__**... **__**והוא קאקאשי המעתיק**__**... **__**השאר מתו למען קאקאשי ולמען הכפר**__**.**_

_**האם גם קבוצה מספר **__**20 **__**תמות ואחד יאשר בחיים**__**? **__**האם הקבוצה תקריב את חייה למען אותו האדם**__**? **__**קאקאשי איחל בכל ליבו שבנו וביתו לא יסבלו מאותה הרגשה שהוא סבל כנזכר בקבוצתו הישנה**__**... **__**וטאנקאה ואסומי**__**? **__**לא ידעו את עברו של אביהם**__**, **__**את הרגשתו ואת התפילות עליהם**__**... **__**והשאלה האמיתית היא**__**:**__**האם בנו של קאקאשי יצליח במקום שאביו נכשל**__**?**_

_**פרק עשרים**__**- **__**אחרי עיקוב**__**, **__**הפגישה הראשונה של קבוצה מספר **__**20.**_

המטרו סנסיי חייך ואמר בגאווה:" היום בשעה 13:00 תבואו לאקדמיה לכיתה מספר 5, משם נלך למקום המפגש, מובן?"

שלושה הילדים אמרו:"כן סנסיי!". המטרו סנסיי והנינג'ות הרפואיות עשו סימן ידיים ונעלמו.

גאי ודודה של הקגומה התקרבו אליהם ולקחו אותם מישם והשאירו אותי לבד... השפלתי את ראשי, הקגומה הסתובבה כדי לראות למה אני לא הולך ואמרה:"נתראה באחת, ילד."

הרעמתי את ראשי ואמרתי:"גם אותך, ילדה." ושנינו חייכנו...

הקגומה, הדוד שלה, אימימרו וגאי נעלמו בין הצללים... התיישבתי על האדמה הריקה והסתכלתי בעננים. זה תפוס התנהגות כשאני עצוב ולבד... אני מאוד אוהב לחשוב על כל מיני דברים שעולים לי לראש... _**לא משנה באיזה מצב עגום אני הייתי הקגומה תמיד הייתה שם ועודדה אותי בדרכה מיוחדת**__**... **__**היא ידידת אמת**__**. **__**אני צריך לשמוח שהיא כזאת**__**... **__**טוב מספיק לרחם על עצמי**__**! **__**רגע**__**! **__**מה שעה**__**?! **_הסתכלתי על המשמש.___**השמש לא עברה את האמצע זאת אומרת עדיין לא **__**12... **__**יש לי זמן ללכת לבית החולים**__**.**_

קמתי מהאדמה, כאב קצרצר הגיע אבל עמדתי בו. קפצי על אחד העצים... _**באיזה כיוון בית החולים**__**? **__**אני חושב שמערב**__**.. **__**על החיים ועל המוות**__**! **__**ה**_תחלתי לנוע לכיוון מערב במשך שלושה ק"מ...__גדר מטייל התקרבה לכיווני,___**היציאה**__**!**_

קפצתי מעליה. הסתכלתי למטה וראיתי את הקגומה,אימימרו,דודה של הקגומה, גאי ו... ילד במרחק 50 מטרים מהם מסתכל אליהם בעצב.. הילד היה בלונדיני, עניים כחולות, לבש חולצה של קונוהא, שעיר בפרצוף ונראה בגילי...___**מי זה**__**? **__**אולי הוא לומד באקדמיה ולא ראיתי אותו**__**? **__**יכול להיות**__**..**_ הילד שם לב שהייתי מעליו, הסתכל אליו ועתה פרצוף של:"מה אתה רוצה?", יש לי הרגשה שאני מחבב אותו... לא יודע למה אבל חיבבת אותו כמו שחיבבתי את הקגומה... אולי אני מגזים אבל אני ממש חיבבתי אותו... הסתכלתי ישר, עץ היה במרחק של התנגשות איתי.. _**שיט**__**!**_ עם ידי הימנית תפסתי את הענף רגע שהתנגש בבטני, קפצתי בעזרת הרגלים לכיוון מעלה... הילד כבר הלך וגם שאר החבורה_**. **__**נתראה שוב**__**... **__**ילד בלונדיני**_.

נחתתי על הענף, קפצתי לאדמה והתחלתי לרוץ לכיוון בית החולים.

אחרי ריצה של שעה הגעתי לבית החולים. פניתי למזכירות האחיות ושאלתי:"סליחה, אפשר לדעת איפה האטקאה אסומי מאושפזת?"

האחות הייתה עסוקה במסמכים ולא יכלה להרים את ראשה:"חדר מספר 306, מחלקה מספר 17."

עניתי:"תודה." והתחלתי לרוץ לכיוון המחלקה. האחות הרימה את ראשה ואמרה בקול מפוחד:"האוואטר." בזמן שרצתי, סובבתי את ראשי כדי לראות את האחות והפנתי אותו חזרה לכיוון הדרך...

נכנסתי ללב בית החולים. _**מחלקה מספר חמש עשרה**__**, **__**שש עשרה**__**, **__**שבעה עשרה**__**!**_ פניתי ימינה ורצתי בין החדרים עד שהגעתי לחדר מספר 306... נקשתי בדלת החדר בזמן שהתנשפתי. הקול של אבא:"כן.", נכנסתי לחדר. אסומי התעוררה, לידה הייתה חבורה של בנות שישה במספר, אבא והדודה סאטוקי. אסומי אמרה:"טאנקאה! למה יש לך כתמי דם על המסכה?!"

עניתי בקול נעלב:"ככה אומרים שלום לאחיך התאום? נו באמת..."

הבנות הסתכלו אליו כאילו נחתתי מכוכב אחר, אבא המשיך להסתכל על אסומי ולהחזיק

את ידיה ורק דודה הסאטוקי נגשה אליו. הדודה עצרה כשהייתה לידי. התקופה כך שראשה היה מול ראשי, הוציאה מפית מהנרתיק האחורי שלה והתחילה לנגב את המסכה קצת ואז ראתה כמה דם היה על המפית. המפית שהייתה לבנה הפכה להיות אדומה... הדודה אמרה בקול מזועזע:"אך זה קרה לך?! לא ראיתי את זה ביער!" עניתי בקול חסר רצון:"אה זה... אימימרו בעט לי בגב, מההדף של מתקפה עפתי לכיוון אחד הענפים, לא הספקתי לעצור וקיבלתי מכה חזקה בבטן. זה קרה בזמן הקרב... זה כלום.", לא היה לי כוח להגיד לה איך הסתרתי את כתמי הדם כדי שלא תדאג.

אבא הסתובב לכיווני וצעק בכעס:"זה כלום?! נפגעת בבטן ובגב וזה כלום?!"

עניתי:"קיבלתי טיפול רפואי וגם השינובי אמר לך שנפגעתי בגב ובבטן... אני בסדר." החברות של אסומי עדיין הסתכלו אליו כאילו נפלתי מכוכב אחר, אמרתי בחוסר סבלנות:"מה?!" אחת מהן ענתה:"כלום.. אסומי האח שלך מוזר... אבל אני לא מאשימה אותו, הוא מסתובב עם ילדה מוזרה עוד יותר ו..." כבר התחלתי להתעצבן וצעקתי:"עוד מילה אחת, ואת תמצאי את עצמך שוכבת במיטה ליד אחותי ועם הרבה כאבים.. תאמיני לי שאני לא הסס." והצבעתי על המיטה שמאחור, הילדה נראתה מפוחדת ושתקה... שאר הנוכחים שהיו בחדר שתקו, כולל אבא... _**יופי**__**, **__**קצת שקט לא יזיק**__**.**_

אבא אמר בקול רגוע:"טאנקאה אני רוצה לדבר איתך בחוץ." _**והינה השקט פג**__**... **__**כל כך נהנתי משלוש השניות הללו**__**.**_

התחלתי לצאת מהחדר ואבא אחרי... כשההינו מחוץ לחדר, אבא סגר את הדלת... _**הרגשה מוכרת שהוא מוציא אותי**__**, **__**בדיוק כמו ביום שאמא**__**... **__**מתה**__**.**_

אבא התחיל לדבר בקול רגוע:"שמתי לב שמאז הגילוי שלך כאוואטר אתה מתייחס בעוינות לאנשים ומתחצף אלי."

"אה... אז לסתום את הפה שאנשים חושבים שאני משהו מפחיד?"

"אין לך בררה."

"או קיי, אין לי בררה.. אז למה הבן אדם שצריך לתמוך מי לא עושה זאת?", לא האמנתי למה ששמעתי וכמובן אני לא ייקח זאת לצומת ליבי.

"מי הבן אדם?" התשובה הזאת כבר לא יכולתי להתאפק.

"אממ... לא יודע אולי אמא שלי? אה..שכחתי שהיא מתה, אז אולי אבא שלי?!" , אבא נראה מופתע מהתגובה שלי ואמר:"השיחה הסתיימה."

עניתי בקול קר:"השיחה מעולם לא התחילה." ונכנסתי לחדר.

אבא נשאר עומד מחוץ לדלת, לא מפנה אליי את מבטו.

שאלתי את הדודה:"דודה, מה השעה?"

"12:30", _**אני מאחר שיט**__**!**_

עניתי במהירות תוך כדי שאני יוצא מהחדר:"ביי אסומי. תרגישי טוב ואני מצטער." ויצאתי.

אבא עדיין לא זז ומיקד את מבטו במקום שהייתי בו.

אמרתי בקול חסר רצון :"ביי, אבא." אבל אבא לא ענה. עקפתי אותו.

התחלתי לרוץ ליציאת בית החולים.. _**טוב**__**, **__**אם לקח לי להגיע לפה בחמש דקות עכשיו ייקח לי פחות בגלל שאני יודע את היציאה אז בערך שלוש דקות עד שיצאה מבית החולים ועוד חצי שעה ריצה לאקדמיה**__**... **__**אז האחר בשלוש דקות ואם ארוץ יותר מהר אז הגיע בזמן**__**...**_

התחלתי לרוץ יותר מהר... התחלתי להתעייף קצת... _**כמה אני יכול פעילות גופנית ביום אחד**__**? **_

אחריי שתי דקות כבר הייתי בחוץ ואחרי עשרים ושבע דקות כבר הייתי באקדמיה.. _**יופי עכשיו לחפש את הכיתה**__**...**_ לקח לי עוד דקה עד שמצאתי את הכיתה... פתחתי את דלת הכיתה מתנשף בכבדות... _**עוד שנייה אני מתעלף פה**__**...**_המטרו סנסיי, הקגומה ואימימרו כבר היו בכיתה, המטרו סנסיי אמר בקול רגוע:"בדיוק בזמן, טאנקאה."

הסתכלתי בשעון, הוא הצביע 13:00 כשנכנסתי לכיתה...

המטרו סנסיי אמר בקול רם:"אחרי עיקוב לא צפוי, המפגש הראשון של קבוצה מספר 20 יוצא לדרך! קדימה ילדים!"

הקגומה אמרה בקול שמח:"באה אדוני!"

אימימרו הצדיע להמטרו סנסיי ואמר:"כן!"

ואני אמרתי:"קדימה!"

שלושה ילדים בני חמש וחצי קפצו באוויר מהתרגשות ושמחה והמבוגר חייך והסתכל אליהם באושר... נחתנו על הרצפה. הקגומה שמה את ידה על הכתף שלי שמאלית מצד ימין וכך גם עשה אימימרו מצד שמואל לכתף ימין, עשיתי זאת לשניהם גם והסנסיי התקדם לעברנו ושם את מרפקו על ראשי. כך ששלושה ילדים יצרו מעגל פתוח והסנסיי נשען על האמצעי במרפקו... כל הרבעה חייכו את חיוכים הכי גדולים שהצליחו_**... **__**הלווי שהרגע הזה יישאר לנצח**__**... **__**רגע הוא יכול**__**!**_ נחלצתי מהם וכמעט כל השלושה נפלו. פתחתי את האורן הכיתה והייתה שם מצלמה! לכל כיתה יש מצלמה, לא יודע למה... אמרתי לקבוצה:"בואו נצלם את הרגע הזה." כולם הנהנו.. שמתי את המצלמה על אחד השולחנות שתהייה ישרה לקבוצה... הכנסתי לשעון דקה שתצלם אוטומטי... חזרנו לאותה התנוחה עם אותם חיוכים והצטלמנו... _**זהו הרגע יישאר לנצח**__**!**_

כל העצב של אותו היום נעלם... _**קבוצה מספר **__**20,**_ _**הינה אני בא ולא אכפת לי מה**__**!**_

הפרק הבא:" 'אני רוצה שתגידו את השאיפות שלכם, התחביבים שאתם אוהבים או דברים שאתם שונאים.. דברים כאלה.' "


	21. Chapter 21

_**אמי הייתה זמרת**__**... **__**לא שהיא הופיע במעדונים או משהו**__**... **__**היא הייתה מופיע בבית**__**... **__**כן**__**, **__**אני זוכרת את התקופה הזאת**__**... **__**התקופה שאבא היה כל הזמן במשימות ואמי הייתה בחיים**__**... **__**יום אחד אבא נשלח לחקור באזור האויב**__**. **__**היו לו שלושה ימים לחקור ואז לחזור לכפר**__**... **__**שלושה ימים עברו**__**, **__**ארבע ימים עברו**__**, **__**חמישה ימים עברו והוא לא חזר**__**... **__**אמא התחילה לדאוג **__**.**__**אני ואסומי שלא ידענו מה קרה**__**, **__**ראינו את הדאגה של אמא והתחלנו לדאוג**__**... **__**יום אחד אמא ראתה שאנחנו מודאגים**__**. "**__**שנכם בואו הינה**__**." **__**אמא אמרה כשישבה על הרצפה בסלון וקראת משהו**__**, **__**בדיוק חזרנו מהאקדמיה**__**... **__**התקרבנו**__**, **__**אמא הוציאה מגילת זימון וזימנה**__**... **__**נחשו מה**__**? **__**גיטרה**__**... **__**כן כן**__**... **__**אחר כך אמא עשתה שתי כפילי צל ואת שני כפילי הצל לשינוי צורה**__**, **__**עוד שתי גיטרות קטנות הופיעו**__**. **__**אמא תפסה את הגיטרות ואמרה בגאווה**__**:"**__**רוצים ללמוד לנגן**__**?" **__**אני ואסומי אמרנו ביחד**__**:"**__**בטח שרוצים**__**!" **__**והתיישבנו מול אמא שהשולחן הקטן מפריד בננו**__**. **__**אמא זרקה את הגיטרות שהיו מתאימות למידה הקטנה שלנו והתחילה ללמד אותנו**__**... **__**למרות שהיינו בני חמש וחודש למדנו מהר מאוד את הבסיס**__**.**_

_**אחרי שעתיים של למידה מישהו נכנס לסלון**__**... **__**זה היה אבא**__**! **__**לא שמענו שהוא נכנס **__**.**__**במשך כל הערב שתי ילדים קטנים נגנו צלילים יפיפיים בזמן ההורים ישבו מחובקים והקשיבו**__**... **__**בשיר השלישי אמא התחילה לשיר והיינו מאושרים**__**... **__**כיף להיות מאושר**__**, **__**לא**__**? **__**כיף ללמוד דברים חדשים**__**, **__**לא**__**? **__**אבל הכי כיף הוא ללמוד דברים חדשים**__**, **__**לעשות אותם ואז להיות מאושר מהם**__**!**_

_**פרק עשרים ואחת**_-_**'**__**אני רוצה שתגידו את השאיפות שלכם**__**, **__**התחביבים שאתם אוהבים או דברים שאתם שונאים**__**.. **__**דברים כאלה**__**.**_'

אחרי שהצטלמנו, לקחתי את הפילים(במצלמות הישנות היו פילים שזה: נראה כמו סרט ודאיו שחור עם תמונות משונות שבעזרתו היו מפיקים את התצלומים. כיום אין פילים אלה הזיכרון של המצלמה בכרטיס קטן... בקיצור המבין יבין.) ולפי בקשתו של הסנסיי נתתי אותם לו.

אחר כך הסנסיי הוביל אותנו לראש מגדל האקדמיה ונשען על הגדר שהייתה שם. אני התיישבתי מולו וכך גם אימימרו והקגומה.

הסנסיי אמר בגאווה:"יופי..."

שאלתי בקול מתעניין:"למה אנחנו פה? אתה לא הייתה מביא אותנו למקום מבודד ככה סתם." הקגומה הסתכלה אליו ואחר כך אמרה:"הוא צודק." ורק אימימרו איבת את פרצוף לפרצוף של: למה הוא תמיד צודק? הסנסיי חייך ואמר בקול מרוצה:"נכון... הובלתי אתכם בגלל שאני רוצה לדעת דברים עליכם כבני אדם." שאלתי בקול סקרן:"מה אתה רוצה לדעת?"

המטרו סנסיי חייך את החיוך הכי גדול שלו ואמר בקול עוד יותר מרוצה:"אני רוצה שתגידו את התחביבים שאתם אוהבים או דברים שאתם שונאים. דברים כאלה... טוב, אימימרו אתה הראשון."

אימימרו התחיל לענות בגאווה:"השם שלי הוא מאיטו אימימרו, בנו של מאיטו גאי המומחה בטאיג'וטוסים של כפר העלה הנסתר! התחביבים שלי הם: אני אוהב להילחם, לתאמן וללמוד טאיג'וטוסים חדשים! הדברים שאני שונא הם: לאכול את האוכל של אבא שלי, לראות את טאנקאה ושמעצבנים אותי... החלומות לעתיד שלי הם: אני רצה להיות כמו אבא שלי ושכול הכפר יכיר בי כמומחה לטאיג'וטוסים.", המטרו סנסיי אמר בשמחה:"יפה.. יש לך חלומות גדולים. עכשיו הקגומה."

הקגומה התחילה לדבר בשמחה:"טוב השם שלי הוא צ'מו הקגומה. אני ביתה של צ'מו רין, שהייתה מפקדת הנינג'ות הרפואיות של קונוהא. התחביבים שלי הם: אני אוהבת לשיר והדוד שלי אומר שאני טובה בזה. אני גם אוהבת ללמוד דברים חדשים. הדברים שאני שונאת הם: שחשבים שאני מוזרה, לאכול הארוחות "המשפחתיות" שלי לבד וזהו. החלומות לעתיד שלי הם: אני רוצה להיות נינג'ה רפואית כמו אמי." המטרו סנסיי אמר בקול מרוצה:"בקבוצה הזאת יש הרבה חלומות גדולים ואני בטוח שאם תתמקדו גם תצליחו... טאנקאה תורך."

ואני התחלתי לדבר בקול קצת חסר רצון וקצת שמח:"שמי הוא: האטקאה טאנקאה, אני בנו של קאקאשי המעתיק. התחביבים שלי הם: להציק לאחותי התאומה, לאכול ראמן עם אחותי ודודה שלי בחנות הראמן המפורסמת של איצ'יקרו ואמא שלי לימדה אותי קצת לנגן אז אני אוהב לנגן בגיטרה. הדברים שאני שונא: לראות את אימימרו, שאנשים בכפר חושבים שאני משהו מפחיד ודוחים אותי ו... אני שונא במיוחדת להיות האוואטר של הכפר הזה... החלומות לעתיד שלי הם: אני יודע שזה מופרך ושזה חלום של ילד קטן אבל תמיד רציתי להיות השינובי הטוב בעולם ושאנשי הכפר יתחילו לכבד אותי כאדם... אתם מבינים, אני בנו של קאקאשי האגדי... אנשים תמיד אמרו לאבא שלי או לי:'קאקאשי, בטח הילד שלך טוב כמוך',''טאנקאה יש לי צפיות גבוהות ממך'

'תראו זה בנו של קאקאשי! בטח הוא טוב כמוהו' כשהצלחתי במשהו אנשים לקחו זאת כמשהו טבעי בגלל שאני בנו של קאקאשי ולא בגלל שהשקעתי בזה... אני רוצה שהאנשים יתחילו להכיר בי כהאטקאה טאנקאה ולא כבנו של קאקאשי האגדי... ואם זה אומר שאני צריך להיות ההוקגאה אז חלומי הוא: להיות ההוקגאה הכי טוב שהיה אי פעם בקונוהא ושאנשים יכירו בי כמי שאני ולא כהאוואטר או בנו של קאקאשי האגדי!" הסתר שקט והרוח נשבה... הקבוצה נראתה קצת בהלם אבל אז המטרו סנסיי אמר הקול גאה:"חלומות גדולים ואכזבות גדולות אבל... אני הסנסיי שלכם אז הסיכוי שלא תצליחו היו קטנים... טוב נלך לאכול ראמן, רוצים?" שלושתנו הנהנו בחיוך. קמנו והתחלנו ללכת לכיוון החנות של איצ'ירקו... _**ראמן**__**! **__**ראמן**__**! **__**ראמן**__**... **__**שיט**__**! **__**אני הצטרך להוריד את המסכה**__**... **__**אממ**__**, **__**לא ממש בא לי להראות את השפתיים שלי לקבוצה במיוחד ל**__**... **__**אימימרו המעצבן**__**...**_ הסתכלתי מימני ואימימרו הסתכל על המסכה שלי, שאלתי בחוסר סבלנות:"מה?!" אימימרו ענה בקול מתנסה:"כלום, אני פשוט סקרן לראות את הפנים שלך ולא רק את העניים..." החזרתי לו מבט של בוז ואמרתי:"בחלומות שלך וגם שם אני לא הוריד את המסכה לידך...", אימימרו חייך חיוך ניצחון ואמר בקול ניצחון:"אבל אתה הולך לאכול לא? תצטרך להוריד במוקדם או מאוחר את המסכה ואז הראה את הפנים שלך ואצחק בקול רם ואגיד לכל הכפר איך נראה הפרצוף של האטקאה טאנקאה ..." _**אני שונא את הילד הזה**__**,**_ עניתי לו:"מי אמר שאני אוכל?" אימימרו נראה מופתעת... _**נו בטח**__**, **__**הוא לא חשב שאני לא יאוכל**_. התגובה של אימימרו הייתה קצת כועס:"אתה אמרת שאתה אוהב ראמן, אנחנו הולכים לחנות ראמן... אז הגיוני שתאוכל..." _**חכה ותראה**__**, **__**אני עוד אמצע דרך להסתיר ממך**__**...**_

הקגומה התערבה וניסתה לפייס בנינו:"אולי תפסיקו לריב שניכם?" אני ואימימרו ענינו ביחד בקול עצבני:"אל תתערבי!", הקגומה נעלבה ואמרה בקול נעלב וכועס:"טוב! מצדי תרצחו אחד את השני ולא יהיה אכפת לי!" ענינו פעם נוספת ביחד:"כן, מאמין לך." על פרצוף של הקגומה הופיע פרצוף נעלב והיא סובבה את ראשה מאיתנו... _**פגעתי בה**__**... **__**מה אני פגעתי בה**__**?! **__**אני ואימימרו פגענו בה**__**... **_

תוך חמש דקות יצאנו מהבניין קצת כועסים והסנסיי פשוט לא ידע מה לעשות...

הפרתי את השקט ואמרתי:"אז סנסיי, לא סיפרת לנו כלום עליך..."

הסנסיי ענה בקול חסר רצון:"כן... טוב, כמו שאתם יודעים אני אחיו של הרביעי... יש לי אחיין אבל הוא לא יודע שאני דוד שלו... אממ, מה עוד... אני אוהב לישון, שלא מעצבנים אותי... הדברים שאני שונא הם... רגע, אתם מקשיבים לי?!" אני, הקגומה ואימימרו דיברנו והתחלנו לריב... הסנסיי הסתכל לשמיים ואז תפס לי ולאימימרו בעוזן וצעק:"תפסיקו לריב שניכם או שהחזיר אותכם לאקדמיה!" אני ואימימרו הפסקנו לריב והתחלנו לצעוק שהסנסיי יעזוב אותנו בזמן שהקגומה ניסתה לא לצחוק... הסנסיי עזב אותנו ואמר בקול מעוצבן:"אתם תהרסו את היום בכל דרך אפשרית או מה? אני מזמין אותכם לאכול על חשבוני, מנסה שתהיה אווירה נעימה ואתם רבים כל הזמן..." אני ואימימרו אמרנו:"סליחה סנסיי..." המטרו סנסיי אמר:"יש לכם בעד מה להצטער..." אני ואימימרו החלפנו מבטים. הסנסיי המשיך להתקדם ואנחנו אחריו. אחרי רבע שעה של הליכה עברנו ליד בית החולים... צביטה קטנה צבטה בליבי... _**אם אסומי לא הייתה נלחמת אז אולי היא הייתה בפגישה עם הקבוצה שלה**__**... **_המשכתי ללכת ישר וראשי הסתכל לכיוון בית החולים כך שלא שמתי לב לדמות שיצא מבית החולים בריצה. שנינו קיבלנו מכה בראשון ונפלנו על האדמה...

הדמות אמרה בקול כועס:"תסתכל לאן אתה הולך! רגע, טאנקאה זה אתה! צפוי שאתה לא שים לב לאן שאתה הולך." אסומי קמה מהאדמה והתחילה לחבק אותי בעודי באדמה...

התחלתי להגיד לה בקול קצת חסר סבלנות:"אחח... עזבי אותי, נו..." בזמן שאני מנסה להוריד אותה מימני.

אסומי הרפתה וחייכה... קמתי מהאדמה ועזרתי לאסומי לעמוד... _**אוף**__**, **__**עכשיו אני צריך ההתנגשות באחותי**__**, **__**נכון**__**? **__**למה אתה עושה לי את זה**__**?**_אימימרו התחיל לצחוק למראה התנגשות אבל הפסיק כשראה את מבטו של הסנסיי. למראה ההתנגשות אבא התחיל לרוץ מפתח בית החולים... _**כנראה היה לו משהו לעשות בבית החולים לפני שיצא**__**, **__**וכנראה שהדודה עדיין בבית החולים**_... אבא שאל את אסומי בקול מודאג:"את בסדר?" אסומי הנהנה... _**ידעתי שהוא לא ישאל מה שלומי**__**...**_ חייכתי חיוך ניצחון והפניתי את גבי אליו... לפני שאני והקבוצה המשכנו ללכת דודה סאטוקי הגיע ושאלה:"אתה בסדר, טאנקאה? ראיתי את התנגשות" הרמתי את ידי הימנית ואמרתי:"כן", אבא שאל:" לאן אתם הולכים?" ." אני, הקגומה ואימימרו החלפנו מבטים. המטרו סנסיי אמר:"לאכול ראמן... הייתי מזמין גם אתכם אבל אני רוצה לחגוג את היום הזה עם הקבוצה שלי... אז בפעם אחרת." וחייך חיוך מתנצל. אסומי לא אמרה כלום, רק הסתכלה אליו או יותר נכון על הגב שלי, אבא נראה קצת מודאג אבל לא ממני אלה מהעמידה של אסומי(שהייתה קצת רופפת) והדודה התקרב אליו, סובבה אותי וחבקה אותי... הדודה לחשה לי בעוזן כך שאף אחד לא ישמע:"אל תכעס על אבא שלך, פשוט הוא קצת לחוץ ממך ודואג לאסומי... בהצלחה עם הקבוצה ואל תתחצף.", עכשיו אני לחשתי לה בעוזן:" אני לא התחצף רק דבר אחד אני רוצה להגיד לך." הדודה שאלה בקול קצת מודאג:"מה קרה?", הרפתי מהחיבוק כך שראשה היה מול ראשי. הסתכלתי בעיינה החומות שכל כך לא דומות לעינה של אמא ואמרתי תוך כדי חיוך:"תודה שאת אוהבת אותי.". הדודה הסתכלה אליו במבט מופתע ולא אמרה כלום... אבא רק הסתכל וחייך. אסומי שדמעות הופיעו בעניים שלה, רצה אליו, חבקה ואמרה:"אתה מטומטם. למה אתה חושב שהדודה לא אוהבת אותך..." עניתי לה:"תודה על המחמאה שאני מטומטם... אם אני מטומטם אז את בכלל חכמה..." גם הקגומה ואימימרו הצטרפו לחיבוק שלי ושל אסומי... _**אהבה**__**, **__**חברים ושמחה**__**... **__**אני כל כך אוהב את זה**__**! **_הקול מתוכי אמר לי: _**יש לך מזל האטקאה טאנקאה**__**... **__**יש לך מזל גדול שלמרות שהחברים שלך יודעים שאתה האוואטר הם עדיין אוהבים אותך ואתה אותם**__**... **_עניתי לקול: _**תודה**__**.**_ הקול לא ענה אבל הרגשתי שמח...

אחרי חמש דקות השלושה ירדוה מעליי. בזמן שנאבקתי לנשום בתוך כל החיבוקים, הסנסיי, דודה סאטוקי ואבא דברו בניהם. לא הצלחתי לשמוע אבל ניחשתי שהם מדברים עליי או על הקרב שלנו... הסנסיי צעק לנו(הסנסיי היה מחוץ לטווח השמיע הרגיל שלנו):"בואו! הולכים לאכול!" אימימרו והקגומה התחילו לרוץ לכיוון הסנסיי ואני אמרתי בקול מבויש:"אני לא מאמין שאני אומר את זה: סליחה על מה שקרה..." אסומי נראתה מופתעת ואמרה מרוצה:"אתה מתנצל?", התחלתי לרוץ לכיוון הסנסיי. הסתכלתי אחורה ואמרתי:"אל תהרסי את הרגע... אבל רגע, את כבר הרסת את הרגע." אסומי עשתה תנועה כאילו היא שופלת שרוולים ואמרה בפרצוף כועס:"חכה שתחזור הביתה!" עניתי לה בקול שמח:"אני כבר לא יכול לחכות!" אסומי חזרה לתנוחתה הרגילה והתעתה את פרצופה לפרצוף לא מבין... עצרתי ליד אבא. לא בגלל שרציתי לדבר איתו או משהו כי לא רציתי אלה בגלל שהקבוצה הייתה שם... פתאום התחלתי להתנשף. _**הגוף עייף יותר מידי**__**...**_ הקבוצה נראתה קצת מדאגת חוץ מאדם אחד, נחשו איזה. כמובן, אבי.

התחלנו ללכת לכיוון חנות הראמן של איצ'ירקו... הסתכלתי אחרוה וראיתי את משפחתי הקטנה... לפתע הרגשתי קצת מודד אבל הקגומה קפצה על הגב שלי כך שאני עושה לה שק כמח ואמרה:"תפסיק להיות בבאסה כל הזמן! אז קרה מה שקרה בבוקר... כל פעם שהראה אותך מודאג אתה תעשה לי שק כמח, יש מבין?" חייכתי, _**זה יכול להיות נחמד**__**...**_ עניתי לה:"יש מבין אבל בתנאי אחד: כשאני הראה אותך עצובה את תעשי לי." הקגומה חייכה וירדה מהגב שלי.

אחרי חצי שעה של הליכה עם דיבורים וחיוכים(וקצת ריבים עם אימימרו אבל הפסקנו אחרי המבטים של הסנסיי) הגענו לחנות הראמן...

נכנסנו. התיישבתי ליד הקיר הימני והסנסיי השמאלי, הקגומה הייתה לידי ואימימרו היה בין הסנסיי להקגומה. המטרו סנסיי הזמין ארבע מנות ראמן...

"מיד מגיע." אמר איצ'ירקו בשמחה.

"היי הקגומה... אני רוצה שתבואי אליי היום." אמרתי לה בקול שמח.

הקגומה הסתכלה אליו ואמרה בקול סקרן:"למה?"

עניתי לה בקול שמח:"אני רוצה לספר לך משהו..." אבל אז ראיתי את המבט של אימימרו... לפי מבטו הוא היה מושפל ובודד... משהו בי דחק את המילים הללו:"אימימרו, רוצה לבואו?" אימימרו נראה מופתע והנהן בשמחה... הסתכלתי על הסנסיי והוא חייך.

המנות הגיעו... _**טוב הגיע הזמן להוציא את התוכנית לי לפועל**__**... **__**אימימרו**__**, **__**תאוכל את הלב**__**. **__**לעולם לא תראה את הפרצוף שלי**__**!**_

בפרק הבא:"קבוצה של רביעייה מתגבשת!"


	22. Chapter 22

_**אחותי**__**... **__**אחת הדמויות הכי חשובות בחייו**__**.. **__**למרות שהיא מעצבנת וחסרת טאקט**__**, **__**אני עדיין אוהב אותה**__**. **__**אני לא חושב שהייתי נשאר שפוי אם אחותי לא הייתה קיימת**__**.**_

פרק עשרים ושתיים- קבוצה של רביעי מתגבשת!

"הראמן הזה היה מעולה!" הודעתי באופן חגיגי אחרי שסיימתי לאכול, הסתרתי את המסכה ומסך עשן הופיע. שאר חברי הקבוצה הסתכלו אליו מאופן מוזר. איבתי את הפרצוף ללא מבין ושאלתי בקול סקרן:"מה?", אימימרו ענה לי:"אני לא מאמין, איך עשיתה את זה?", _**עכשיו באמת אני לא מבין**_."איך עשיתי את מה?" שאלתי. הקגומה ואימימרו צעקו:"איך לעזעזל עשיתה 30 כפילי צל והסתרתה את הפרצוף שלך בזמן שאכלת?! מחצת אותנו לגמרי!" המטרו סנסיי החזיק את ראשו המעוצבן ואמר:"טאנקאה... כמעט הרסת את המסעדה!". התחלתי לצחוק ואמרתי:"היי.. אני לא רוצה שתראו את הפרצוף שלי, אז עשיתי כפילי צל אבל לא התכוונתי לכל כך הרבה.." איצ'ירקו כעס מאוד ואמר:"טאנקאה... אתה כבר שנה אוכל אצלי ואני מחבב אותך אבל... תנסה לא להרוס לי את המסעדה, לעזעזל!".

שאר חברי הקבוצה המשיכו לאכול ואני הוצאתי קונאי והתחלתי לשחק בו. _**נו באמת**__**, **__**לא התכוונתי להרוס לו את המסעדה או משהו**__**... **__**אבל אני צריך לשמור על הזכויות שלי**__**, **__**לא**__**? **__**אני לא רוצה שיראו לי את השפתיים**__**... **__**אוף**__**.**_

הקבוצה סיימה לאכול, אחרי חמש דקות כל. איצ'ירקו אמר:"הינה החשבון." אני, הקגומה ואימימרו הראינו איך הפנים של הסנסיי החווירו.. הסנסיי הוציא את הארנק ושילם את כול כספו שהיה שם..."תודה רבה! תחזרו שוב! וטאנקאה, תנסה לא להרוס את המסעדה בפעם הבאה, טוב?" אמרה ביתו של איצ'ירקו בשמחה.. עניתי לה בקול חסר סבלנות:"כן כן, לא התכוונתי והתנצלתי איזה עשר פעמים." ויצאנו מהמסעדה. _**בפעם הבאה הם בטח יגידו משהו לדודה הסאטוקי על מה שעשיתי ושהתחצפתי והיא תכעס כי הבטחתי לה ובלה בלה בלה**__**... **_

המטרו סנסיי הודיעה:"טוב, מחר תבואו בשעה 5:00 לאזור האימונים... אה! כן, ואל תאוכלו ארוחת בוקר.", לפני שהקגומה הספיקה לשאול למה הסנסיי עשה סימן יד ונעלם...

הקגומה שאלה:"מעניין למה הוא רוצה שלא נואכל ארוחת בוקר ונבאו כל כך מוקדם..." שלושתנו החלפנו מבטים מתעניינים... אחרי דקה אמרתי:"חבל להתעניין בשמהו חסר תועלת..." והרמתי את הכתפיים. השניים הסכימו והתחלנו ללכת לכיוון כל שהוא. שאלתי את הקגומה שהובילה אותנו:"לאן אנחנו הולכים?" הקגומה עצרה, הסתובבה ואמרה:"אתם לא חייבים לבואו איתי." _**אני יודע לאן היא הולכת**__**.**_ הסתכלתי לכיוון אימימרו והקגומה המשיכה ללכת בלעדנו. לחשתי לאימימרו:"היא הולכת למצבת הגיבורים. אני בא איתה, מה איתך?" אימימרו לחש לי בחזרה:"מה יש לה לעשות במצבת הגיבורים?" הסתכלתי בעצב אליו ואמרתי בקול חסר חיים:"פשוט תבואו ותראה."

הקגומה נעלמה מתווך הראיה שלנו. התחלתי ללכת לכיוון חנות הפרחים הקרובה ואימימרו לידי. _**למרות שאנחנו יריבים**__**, **__**הוא בכל זאת בא אחרי**__**? **__**הוא בטח רוצה לדעת למה הקגומה הולכת לשם**__**. **_

אחרי רבע שעה של הליכה נכנסתי לחנות הפרחים. ילדה בלונדינית, עניים כחולות, לובשת חולצה ירוקה ובגילי שאלה בקול מתפלא:"מה אתם נינג'ות בגיל כל כך צעיר?" אני ואימימרו החלפנו מבטים ועניתי לה בקול רגיל:"כן... תגידי כמה עולים הפרחים ששם?" והצבעתי על הפרחים מימיני שהיו בצבע לבן. הילדה ענתה לי:"חמש ין לאחד. איך קוראים לכם?", התחלתי ללכת לכיוון הפרחים וחיפשתי כמה כסף יש לי בכיס. _**15 **__**ין**__**... **__**יופי שלוש פרחים**__**, **__**בדיוק כמה שאני צריך**__**. **_אימימרו ענה בקול גאה:"לי קוראים אימימרו ולו טאנקאה... את?", הילדה חייכה ואמרה בקול מתנסה:"לי קוראים אינו. ואני הילדה הכי יפה בכל קונוהא!"___**אני שונא ילדות שחושבות את עצמם**__**... **__**ולפי ההתנהגות וטון הדיבור שלה**__**, **__**היא כזאת**__**.**_ לקחתי שלושה פרחים, הוצאתי 15 ין מהכיס שלי ונתתי אותם לאינו.

אינו אמרה:"אתה יודע שפרחים לאנשים מתים, נכון?", עניתי לה בקול בוחן:"כן." הילדה הסתכלה אליו במבט סקרן ואני אמרתי לאימימרו:"בואו."

רגע לפני שיצאנו מהחנות אינו אמרה:"אתה האח של אסומי?" הסתובבתי אליו ואמרתי:"כן." הילדה התקרבה אליו, הרימה את ידי הימנית ונתנה לי את הכסף חזרה. שאלתי אותה:"אבל זה הכסף שלך עכשיו. לקחתי את הפרחים, אני לא רוצה את הכסף חזרה." אינו חייכה ואמרה לי:"אחותך... למרות שהיא לא נראת ככה אבל לאחותך יש לב זהב. פעם בכייתי בהפסקה, כי לא היה לי חברות. כן קצת קשה לאמין אבל הייתי חסרת ביטחון עצמי ובגלל זה הייתי לבד. היא התקרבה אליו עם החבורה שלה. הילדות ניסו למשוך אותה אבל היא השתחררה מהן ואמרה:'אתן מכירות אותה? היא עשתה לכן משהו? לא, אז לה הזדמנות.' ומאז אחותך הפכה להיות אחת החברות הכי טובות שלי. אני לא אקח לך את הכסף." הסתכלתי אליו, נתתי לאימימרו להחזיק את הפרחים, לקחתי את הכסף והכנסתי אותו לכיס של אינו ואמרתי:"תראי, אני לא יודע מה אחותי עשתה ומה לא אבל אני לא אקח פרחים חינם. אני נשמע כמו פרייר אמיתי אבל זה אני. אם תחזירי לי את הכסף אחזיר את הפרחים והלך לחנות אחרת." אינו הסתכלה אליו אמרה:"תודה." חייכתי הסתובבתי, לקחתי את הפרחים מאימימרו ואמרתי:"תודה לך אינו ותודה גם לך אימימרו." ויצאנו מהחנות.

התחלנו לקפוץ על הבתים לכיוון מצבת הגיבורים.

אחרי חמש דקות כבר היינו שם. הקגומה התחילה לבכות ואימימרו הסתכל אליו במבט בוחן. התקרבתי למצבה, והתחתי את הפרחים על שלושה שמות" אחד האטקאה טאקי, השני על צ'מו רין והשלישי על אוצ'יהא אוביטו, הגיבור שמת כשהגן על אבי. הקגומה אמרה בקול בוכה:"מה אתם עושים פה?" הסתובבתי אליה ואמרתי:"מה, אסור לי לבואו למצבת הגיבורים ולשים פרח על שם אמי ואוצ'יהא אוביטו?" הקגומה חייכה עם דמעות בעניים. אימימרו שאל בקול חסר עונים:"מה, טאנקאה אמא שלך מתה?" לפני הספקתי לענות הקגומה ענתה:"לא רק אמא שלו מתה." השתרר שקט והרגשתי איך שערי הכסוף נושב ברוח. אימימרו השפיל את הראש ואמר:"סליחה ששאלתי. אם מותר לי לשאול: מי זה אוצ'יהא אוביטו?" אני והקגומה החלפנו מבטים ועניתי לו:"אוצ'יהא אוביטו... הוא היה חבר הצוות השלישי של בקבוצת הגאנינים שאבי היה אחד מהם ואמא של הקגומה.. הוא מת בזמן שהגן על אבי. אותו דבר לא יקרה לי.". אימימרו נראה מופתע. אני, הקגומה ואימימרו התיישבנו על הברכיים והתחלנו להתפלל ליד המצבה. _**אמא**__**, **__**את מאושרת שם למעלה**__**? **__**היום הפכתי להיות שינובי ואני מתקדם על החלום שלי**__**. **__**סיפרתי לך את החלום יום לפני שמתת**__**, **__**זוכרת**__**? **__**גם גיליתי שאני האוואטר אבל**__**.. **__**אני לא רוצה לפגוש אותך בעולם המתים**__**, **__**אני רוצה לפגוש אותך בעולם החיים**__**. **__**שתהיה פה ותחבקי אותי כשקשה לי**__**. **__**אבא כועס עלי אבל לא אכפת לי**__**. **__**נלחמתי היום ואסומי נפגעה אבל היא בסדר**__**. **_

סיימתי להתפלל ראשון ואחר כך אימימרו והקגומה.

שאלתי אותם:"טוב אז הולכים אליי הביתה?" הם הנהנו והתחלנו ללכת. אחרי חצי שעה של הליכה טעינו בדרך והגענו לראשם ההוקגאים החרותים על ההר. החלפנו מבטים. אחרי חמש דקות של מחשבה אמרתי:"נקפוץ." הקגומה ואימימרו ענו ביחד בקול כועס:"מה?!" עניתי להם:"גם ככה הלכנו לאיבוד, מה הבעיה שנקפוץ?" הקגומה ענתה בקול כועס:"הבעיה היא, שאנחנו בגובה של חמשה מטרים! אם נקפוץ נמות, זאת הבעיה!" _**פחדנית**__**!**_ קפצתי ראשון. נחתתי על הראש של הרביעי. אחר כך קפצתי ונחתתי על הבניין של ההוקגאה. הקגומה השתכנע וקפצה ונחתה על הראש של השני ואז עוד פעם קפצה ונחתה לידי. אימימרו קפץ גם ונחת על הראש של השלישי ועוד פעם קפץ ונחת לידי."נו? רואים שלא קרה כלום? סתם פחדתם." הם ל ענו. רצתי וקפצתי לכיוון הבית שלי והם אחריו. פתאום הרגשתי סחרחורת והתחלתי ליפול לכיוון האדמה... _**מה קורה לי**__**?**_! "טאנקאה!" מישהו צעק, התעלפתי. הדבר הראשון שאני זוכר הוא שהתעוררתי בחדרי. לידי היו: אסומי, הקגומה, אימימרו, הדודה הסאטוקי, אבא והמטרו סנסיי. אבא הניח את ידו על מצחי ואמר:"יש לו חום גבוהה." הסתכלתי אליו והתחלתי להתיישב על המיטה בעוד ידו על מצחי... הוא לא הוריד את היד. כאב פתאומי פילח את הבטן והתחלתי להחזיק את הבטן ולהתנשף בכבדת. כולם נראו מודאגים. הדודה הסאטוקי העייפה את היד של אבא ונשקה את המצח המזיע. _**הרגע**__**!**_ חיפשתי את מגן המצח אבל הוא לא היה שם. נשכבתי על המיטה וכיסיתי את הראש. _**אני לא רוצה שהקגומה**__**, **__**אימימרו**__**, **__**אסומי והמטרו סנסיי יראו את הסמלים האלו**__**. **_

אסומי הורידה את הסמיכה ושאלה:"מה קרה לך?", עניתי לה בזמן שהחזרתי את השמיכה מידיה וכיסיתי את כל הפנים:"הרגשתי סחרחורת, התחלתי ליפול מגובהה חמש מטר ו..." אסומי תפסה את השמיכה, העיפה אותה לחצי השני של החדר וצעקה עם דמעות בעניים:"לא זה! אני ראיתי אותך מתעלף! מה קרה למצח שלך?! למה אתה מתנהג ככה?!" עניתי לה בקול כועס:"איך ככה?", אסומי השיבה בקול חסר חיים וצרוד:"איך ככה? שאתה מסתגר, עצבני ועצוב! אתה חושב שאני מטומטמת? שאני לא מכירה את אחי התאום? אתה לא כזה!" הייתי בהלם. _**מה**__**?! **__**טוב סליחה שאת קיבלת את היחס של נסיכה אחותי**__**! **__**בזמן שאבא והדודה התייחסו אליך כמו מלכה**__**, **__**אני הושפלתי מול כל הכפר**__**! **_

אבא ענה לאסומי:"אסומי, אני יסביר לך אחר כך..."

אחרי עשרה דקות כל האורחים עזבו את החדר מבולבלים...

_**תקשיב**__**... **__**אני צריך לעבור לעולם המתים**__**, **__**או קיי**_? הקול לא ענה_**... **__**תקשיב אני צריך לעבור לעולם המתים דחוף**__**!**_ הקול לא ענה_**. **__**שיט**__**! **__**מה אתה לא מבין במילים פשוטות**__**! **_

הקגומה, אימימרו ואסומי נכנסו לחדר. הקומה אמרה:"ילד תקשיב... אני ואימימרו נשארים לישון פה." הרמתי את המבט ושאלתי בקול חשדן:"למה?" הקגומה ענתה בקול רך:"כי אני, אימימרו ואסומי רוצים לדבר איתך."

_**על מה הם רוצים לדבר איתי**__**?**_

בפרק הבא:" האוואטר מתוודה על פחדיו."


End file.
